


Vampire Wolf in Naruto

by LyraValor



Series: VWN [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Ninja, SasuNaru - Freeform, Werewolf, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 27,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraValor/pseuds/LyraValor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allianna is fifteen. She has been fifteen for a long time. When she goes to the Naruto world from from her home in Burks Falls, Canada, what will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My name's Allianna

I smirked as I walked down the road. Knowing full well I was late and it wouldn't go unnoticed at school, I didn’t bother to speed up, not like in two years I wasn't going to repeat the entire process again.

As I was walking, I noticed a shimmer next to a tree. Curious, I reached out my hand to touch it. As I did, I felt a yank at the back of my head and I fell through the shimmer.

The space was all black except I could see images. A sort of history. I watched everything. The images showed the birth of a world with five great nations. Constant strife and war were obvious then it was calm. One blonde boy, a container for a demon, alone in the beginning was the cause for the nations joining together and eternal peace. That boy was named Naruto.

I heard a voice in my head say, "Help this boy. You know you can. Be his first friend." I smiled at this and went to join this world.

I landed on my feet, in front of what I knew to be Naruto's home. I went in to find it filthy. The animals infesting the apartment automatically left because they're smart and actually fear vampires. I got soap and water and cleaned the entire apartment. I heard a commotion outside and I knew it was the civilians attacking Naruto. So I ran outside. I saw Naruto, twelve years old, nailed to a cross and barely hanging on. I growled and the mob surrounding the boy turned.

"How dare you crucify a child?" I yelled, shaking with anger.

"The demon brat deserves it." A man shouted. At that moment I lost it, letting the heat travel through my body as I ran at the mob. I growled again, an animalistic growl and shifted, turning into my pure black wolf form. The mob split, fearing the seven foot, three hundred pound wolf charging at them. The men disappeared and I shifted back. I took down the cross and pulled the nails out. I shook my head and began to heal the child. Coming through the tunnel, I learned medical ninjutsu and some fire and wind jutsus. I knew all that would happen and all that had happen. This kid had a lot of crap in his future but the least I can do is be his friend.


	2. Arrival

I picked up Naruto and took him into his home. I put him on the bed and got a cool cloth. I put it on his forehead. As soon as I did that, Naruto woke with a start.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked with fear in his eyes.

"My name is Allianna Negro. And I care about you. I won't hurt you, kit." I said, stroking his hair. Naruto leaned his head against my hand.

"Why do they call me a demon?" Naruto asked after a moment of me stroking his hair.

"Because they are stupid and don't love the fourth Hokage like they say they do." I said honestly. I wasn't going to mess with the future and tell Naruto about the Kyuubi but the second I got the chance, I was going to talk to the Hokage.

"Why did you save me?" Naruto asked.

I sighed. The questions he was asking were not the questions of a twelve year old. "Because I know you. Whether you realize it or not, I believe you will be a good person, kit."

Naruto smiled at that. He jumped up. "I got to get ready for school." He exclaimed.

"Naruto!" I called.

"Yeah?" He paused.

"Actually go to school." I laughed at his face.

"I will Ally-chan." Naruto said, running out the door.

I froze. I had never been called Ally before... It felt nice.I left Naruto's, locking the door behind me and heading towards the Hokage tower. As I walk, I hear whispers.

"Did you hear? There's a wolf demon guarding the Kyuubi brat at night."

"We need to find it."

"Yeah."

I smirked, on my guard. So they thought I was a demon. They weren't even close. I ran to the Hokage's office and knocked.

"Come in." A voice said. 

I walked in. "Lord Hokage." I greeted, bowing.

"And who might you be?" The third asked.

"My name is Allianna Negro and I need to talk to you about Naruto." I said completely serious.

"What has he done now?" He sighed.

"Nothing my lord, but last night around 4 am, he was crucified." I said.

The pipe fell out of his mouth.

"My lord, how aware are you of Naruto's beatings?" I demanded.

"I was not aware." He managed.

"Well your citizens who claim to love the fourth hokage, are spitting on his wish, and I for one don't think that Minato and Kushina would be very happy right now." I ranted.

"How do you know who Naruto's parents are?" The Hokage asked. 

"I know everything. From Naruto, to Kakashi's old team and what happened to each and eveyone of them to the fact that the Akatsuki are after Naruto." I answered.

"How do you know all this?" He demanded.

"I am from a different world where there is not as much war and there are many civilians. I was brought here by means I do not understand and while I was being brought here I  
saw the past, present and future of this world. There is much strife coming and I have one request." I explained.

"What is your request?" The Hokage asked.

"To join the ninja academy and graduate with this year's class."


	3. Stupid Idiots

I smirked as I walked towards the classroom. I knocked to see Iruka answer.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Hi." I said. "My name's Allianna and I'm a new student." I continued, giving him a letter from the Hokage.

"Okay. Class, we have a new student. This is Allianna." Iruka said.

"Hey Ally-chan." Naruto called.

"Hey Naru-kun." I smiled.

"Does anyone have any questions for Allianna?" Iruka asked.

"How old are you?" A fangirl asked.

"Where are you from?" A random boy asked.

"Do you like Sasuke-kun?" Sakura demanded.

"Are you single?" A creepy kid asked. 

"Why is your scent different?" Kiba asked.

"I'm fifteen, faraway, no, yes and it's part of my clan." I answered, going to sit between Naruto and Sasuke.

"Ally-chan, you didn't tell me you were in the Academy." Naruto whined.

I sighed. "I didn't know I would be until I went to talk to the Hokage." I said.

"Class, today we'll be studying transformation jutsu for Allianna's benefit." Iruka said. The class groaned.

At that point, I sighed and got out my iPod and cellphone and tried to get free wifi and an eternal battery charge. In ten seconds I got both on each device.  
"Yes!" I cheered. Everyone looked at me. "I love transformation jutsu." Everyone nodded simultaneously. It was weird. 

Anyways everyone transformed into Iruka, Naruto did his sexy jutsu, I did a perfect transformation, blah blah blah. We went home and I took a nap, not worried about tomorrow at all.   
~~~ Time Skip ~~~

I got up and made breakfast for myself and Naruto. He got up and hugged me smiling.

"Morning Naruto." I said, giving him some cereal and a glass of milk.

"Morning Ally-chan. We have our graduation exam today." Naruto exclaimed.

"Yep. And no matter whether you pass or fail, I will be proud of you, kit." I said, ruffling his hair.

Naruto told me not to worry and we walked to school. When we got there, the exam had started and my name was called. Naru-kun wished me luck and I went in.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei." I said casually.

"Hello Allianna. This is Mizuki-sensei. Please do the clone jutsu." Iruka said.

I smirked and did as I was told, not taking my eyes off Mizuki. Four clones appeared. 

"Well done." Mizuki said, tossing me a head band.

I bowed and went to wait for Naruto on the swing. When he came out he looked sad.

"Hey kit, I take it you didn't pass." I said as he sat beside me on the swing.

"I didn't. I'm sorry." Naruto said, bowing his head.

"Sorry for what? So you didn't pass. I still know you'll find a way to become Hokage." I said. "Kit, I'm going to go train. I'll come back when I get tired." I said, making sure   
everything happened the way it was supposed to. I jumped away over the rooves and went to wait at the cabin where everything would happen then took a nap.


	4. My Little Kit

I sat back and listened to the shouts in the distance. Naruto had passed about a day ago and I saw Mizuki. "Mizuki-sensei!" I called, running forward.  
"I saw Naruto with a big scroll. What's happening?" I asked, playing it cool.  
"Naruto betrayed the Leaf." Mizuki said.

"'Cause you tricked him into doing it." I stated.

Mizuki froze and turned to me. "What did you hear?" He demanded.

"Everything." I smirked. "There's a reason you're a Chunin, Mizuki." I stated, running off to find Naruto. I hadn't fed since the morning I got here so I would either have to go to the hospital and get some blood or feed from people, 'cause I don't eat bunnies. 

I found Naruto. "Naru! Mizuki-sensei. He wants to take the scroll and kill you." I warned him.

"What?" Naruto gasped.

"She's not lying. At least not about that. But how old are you really or what are you?" Mizuki taunted.

"I'm fifteen, Mizuki. Naruto..." I stood boldly, facing Mizuki, protecting Naruto. "Run!" I yelled, charging at Mizuki. He smirked and pulled out a kunai. I laughed and let my fangs grow out. My eyes turned red and the veins around my eyes popped out. I smiled a closed lip smile.

That's when Iruka showed up. "Allianna?!" He demanded.

"Sensei." I answered calmly. 

"Go find Naruto." Iruka ordered. I did a mock salute and disappeared, my fangs and eyes changed back the moment Iruka showed up.

I went looking for Naruto. I knew exactly where he was. Listening to Mizuki and finding out he was the nine-tails jinchuuriki. I felt my fangs grow again. 

"You ass! He's perfect. It wasn't his fault and he's a hero!" I yelled. I ran forward punching Mizuki. "SO. SHUT. UP!" I snarled, punching Mizuki with each word. Naruto jumped out and beat Mizuki. Iruka-sensei gave Naruto his headbead and blah blah blah, I stopped paying attention. 

When Iruka-sensei was done talking, I smacked Naruto on the back of the head. "You're going to be tired for tomorrow baka." I scolded. 

"Ne, Ally-chan. You're not my mom." Naruto whined. 

"You're right, I'm not. But I'm as close as you're going to get so don't complain." I said. I grabbed his hand and pulled him along. "Oh and Iruka-sensei, the next time you think you have a say in Naruto's ninja career, be quiet." I warned then picked up the worn out Naruto and took him home. 

Once Naruto was asleep, I snuck over to the hospital and broke into the basement. I looked for the blood bank and caught a glance of myself in the mirror. My brown hair was down to my shoulders and my green eyes flashed to red. My black mini skirt and red corset top covered from mid thigh to the shoulder. My sword was on my back and I had a kunai pouch on my leg. The black leather choker with red sapphire on it was around my neck and my silver and lapis lazuli ring was on the middle finger of my right hand. I grabbed one blood bag of O-positive and another of AB-negative for myself then left. I went into the woods and transformed running wild in Training ground 44.

_"It's so nice here." ___I thought, dodging a giant spider.


	5. Truth and Team Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guns exsist and so do laptops, therefore I'm going to assume that iPods and Cellphones exsist.

The next morning, I woke Naruto up. 

 

"Hey Naru." I greeted. 

 

"Allianna, what happened to your face last night?" He asked.

 

"Naruto." I sighed, for a supposedly dense kid, he sure is perceptive. "I am a vampire werewolf Or vampire shifter, which ever you prefer. Half shapeshifter who turns into a wolf, half vampire. I am 414. I was turned into a vampire when I was fifteen after my first transformation." I watched Naruto as I finished.  

 

He broke into a huge grin. "That's so cool, Ally-chan." He exclaimed.

 

I blinked before I hugged Naruto. "Thank you, Naruto." I said. I stood. "Let's get to the Academy." I said. 

 

Naruto grinned and gave me a thumbs up.  "Yeah, Let's go. Believe it!" 

 

I smirked. We ran to the Academy and Shikamaru talked to Naruto. I sat beside Sasuke and Naruto but only for Naruto. 

 

Sakura showed up and I sighed. "I'm right here, Pinky. Buzz off." I said, letting my irritation leak out. 

 

Naruto got pissed and went in front of Sasuke.  I snickered as that random kid leaned back and the two boys kissed.  I jumped in front of Naruto. as the fangirls gathered. "Lay off, kids. I'm easily pissed off." I snarled. I looked at the spot from which the Hokage was watching and mouthed, " _Creepers."_  The fangirls calmed down and walked away.

 

"Naruto, you baka. Calm down." I sighed as Iruka walked in. He went on this long speech and I counted ceiling tiles. 

 

Around 367 tiles, Iruka started listing teams and when he got to team seven, I started to pay attention. "Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura..." Naruto jumped up and Sakura hung her head.

 

"...Sasuke Uchiha..." Naruto and Sakura switched positions.  "...And Allianna Negro." I smirked when Naruto cheered. l waited for the rest of the teams to be listed and then left for lunch. Kakashi would be there in about four hours so I went to look for the Uchiha. 

When I found him, I smirked. "S'up Duckbutt." I greeted. 

 

"Hn." He responded. 

 

"Wanna fight?" I asked bluntly.

 

He smirked. "Why?" He asked.

 

"'Cause I wanna test myself against the Uchiha name. But if you're chicken..." I taunted.

 

"You wish." He responded, standing. "Have you eaten?" He asked.

 

"I hardly ever eat, so I'm good." I responded, leading him to Training ground 7. "This is my favourite place to train."

 

Sasuke ran at me, kicking at my head. I caught his leg as I spun around.

 

"Sasuke, I'm disappointed. I didn't even say go yet." I pouted, punching his knee. He scowled, starting the hand signs for fireball jutsu. I grabbed his wrist, stopping him. I held a kunai to his neck. "When the time comes, remember, I won't slow you down." I said then started to walk away.

 

Out of anger, Sasuke threw a kunai at me. I tilted my sword so that it stopped the kunai by its tip. "Don't try it, Uchiha." I warned. I continued on my way back to the classroom and sat down. I sat on a desk and began to polish my sword, Devil. ( _A/N Its a pure black sword like Zabuza's_ ) I sighed, wishing I had my gun, Angel. I made it so the gun fired unlimited bullets. 

 

Suddenly, Angel showed up on my lap in all of its white and silver glory. "Thanks, Being who brought this and myself here." I said to myself. Knowing Kakashi wouldn't be there for a few hours, I lay back on a chair, put my feet on a desk and tilted the chair back for a nap. 

 

I was rudely awoken by Sakura yelling at Naruto to not prank our sensei.

 

"You guys are too loud." I complained, rubbing my eyes.

 

"Why were you napping?" Sakura demanded.

 

"Our sensei isn't here yet, is he?" I answered back.

 

Just then the door opened and the eraser fell on Kakashi's head and Naruto started laughing. Sakura apologized profusely and Sasuke started to doubt Kakashi. "He's a Jonin for a reason, idiots." I sighed. 

 

Kakashi smiled. "My first impression you is... I hate you."  The others sweatdropped while I laughed.

 

Kakashi gave me a confused look. "Meet me on the roof."

<><><><><>

On the roof, I sat on the railing farthest from everyone. 

 

"OK. Let's begin with some introductions." Kakashi started. 

 

"What do you want to know?" Sasuke asked. 

 

"Dreams for the future, hobbies, likes, dislikes, stuff like that." Kakashi suggested.

 

"Hey, why don't you introduce yourself first?" Naruto suggested. 

 

"Yeah you seem kinda suspicious..." Sakura agreed.  

 

I zoned the complaints and explanations. "Allianna!" Naruto said. 

 

"My name is Allianna Negro. I like running, my sword and my gun. I dislike know-it-all’s and fangirls. My hobbies are reading, running and singing. My dream is to be friends

with the friendless." I said, in monotone.  

 

Naruto smiled like he knew something no one else did, which he did. Sakura was practically thinking keep away from Sasuke-kun and Sasuke was thinking back to our battle. ( _A/N She's not a mind reader, they're just predictable._ ) Kakashi was sighing about Sakura and Naruto. 

 

"Okay, so you all have different goals. Our first mission is tomorrow." Kakashi said. I smirked, bloodlust filling my eyes as I knew what was coming. 

 

"We're going to do something, just the five of us." I started mouthing along with Kakashi's words.

 

"What?" Naruto asked. 

 

"Survival training." Kakashi said, I mouthed. 

 

The looks of disbelief were amazing. "I'm your opponent so it won't be normal training." 

 

Kakashi explained the failure rate of the final exam, said not to eat lunch and left. I went to training ground seven soon after and pulled out Angel. ( _A/N Looks likes Ivory from DMC4 but with a white handle_ ). I set up a hundred targets, put my headband over my eyes and focused my chakra. Suddenly, I started shooting, hitting each target dead center. I spun once I was done and shot at the person watching me. The bullet cut hair, but made no purchase on  skin. 

 

"Come out." I yelled, smelling the air. A mutt and his dog were there along with a bug and a Hyuuga. "Kiba, Shino, Hinata. Come out." I called to the petrified kids.

 

"W-wow Alli-li-anna-ch-chan. You're r-real-ly g-good." Hinata mumbled.

 

"Thanks Hinata. Wanna try?" I asked. She blushed so I grabbed her hand and placed it correctly on the gun. I held her arms and made her pull the trigger. The recoil shocked her

but the look of pride and confidence got her closer to the strength needed for the Chunin exams and the fight against Nagato.

Hinata and the boys excused themselves and I sat in a tree, looking at the sky. Tomorrow I would try to get team seven to work as a team. I had done well with getting Sasuke to see me as above him and an ally. Naruto would maybe do it if I used puppy dog eyes and asked nicely. And Sakura would join if Sasuke did so I was good. This would work... or I was being naive. Either way, I'll sleep here tonight. I had spare toiletries on me so I could get ready and I had blood yesterday so I was good.

"Good luck to everyone." I sighed going to sleep.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guns exsist and so do laptops, therefore I'm going to assume that iPods and Cellphones exsist.


	6. You Idiots, I Told You

I woke up to see a very tired Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. I slipped away and got ready, putting my hair in a ponytail and slipped back. I lay in the tree.  When Kakashi showed up, he was greeted by a chorus of : "You're Late!!"'s I waited for the excuse of a black cat crossed his path before I slipped out of the tree and lent against it, waiting for them to see me.

 

"Allianna's later than I am. Guess she chickened out." Kakashi taunted.

 

"Or I slept in this tree cause I was to lazy to get up at five when I knew you'd be late." I said, surprising everyone.

 

Kakashi explained the bell test and I jumped with Sasuke. "Work with me to get the bells." I ordered.

 

"I work alone and you'll just slow me down." he responded.

 

"Oh really. Remember yesterday?" I asked. Sasuke's eyes widened, but he still refused. I got the same results from the other two. I sighed.

 

"I know you're there, Kakakshi- _sensei_." I said, pulling Devil off my back. Kakashi charged at me but I just sidestepped and kicked him, causing the clone to dissappear. I left a

clone and appeared behind the real Kakashi. 

 

"You'll need your Sharingan." I whispered. "If you want to tell the Hokage about my powers." Kakashi whipped around, revealing his Sharingan.

 

I smirked, know the entire story, but I wouldn't use my torture techniques today. "Bring it." I smirked.

 

I pulled out my gun, causing Kakashi to pause. I listened for two seconds before I shot at the bells. Not expecting the speed of my bullets, Kakashi lost the bells and I grabbed them with my vampire speed, putting two fakes in their place. Then I said something to stump him after he picked up the fakes. "Naruto's going to try to steal his lunch now."

Kakashi ran away, just as the bell rang. "Suckers." I mumbled.  

 

I ran to the posts where Sasuke and Sakura were sitting, and Naruto was tied to a post. Kakashi was already talking so I waited until he got to the think speech.

 

"You guys are pathetic. Why do they put us in teams. Why are we together? Sasuke, you were going to charge Kakashi blindly, and would get sat on. Sakura would have yelled to Kakashi to get off and he'd give you a choice. 'Sakura, kill Naruto or he would kill Sasuke. Allianna, kill Sakura and Naruto if she doesn't do it.'" I mocked. "This test was about teamwork. I offered to work with each of you and you refused. Sasuke, you were to full of pride to admit I was stronger and could have helped you. Naruto, you are so set in that the fact that the _future Hokage_ doesn't need help. Sakura, Naruto and I were right there but you go to look for Sasuke. There is a reason we are put in teams. So we don't wind up like the heros on that stone." I growled, pointing to the KIA stone.

 

"I wanna be on that stone." Naruto cheered.

 

"Naruto, if I find your name on this stone, I will never forgive you." I said. "This is the killed in action stone.  All the names of fallen Leaf ninja are here." I said.  

 

"Allianna is right. My bestfriend is on this stone." Kakashi said. "I'll give you one more chance to get the bells after lunch but it'll be even harder. And don't give Naruto any." Kakashi disappeared. 

 

Sasuke and Sakura started to eat. I freed Naruto and gave him mine. 

 

"Allianna, we're not supposed to feed him." Sakura scolded. 

 

"I barely eat anything as it is and I had breakfast." I sat on the stump and pulled out the bells, "Anyways, here." I said, tossing them to Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura.

 

"When'd you get those?" Sasuke asked.

 

"When I fought Kakashi-sensei." I shrugged.

 

Suddenly thunder rolled in and lightning struck. "You disobeyed me." Kakashi bellowed.

 

"So what? You said we're a team. I don't care if I don't make the team, these guys are too important to split up." I said, glaring at the insincere Jonin.

 

"Yeah, Allianna's right. We're a team. And we have the bells she gave us." Naruto said. 

 

"We're a team!" Sakura declared, Sasuke nodding.

 

"So you are a team. That's your excuse?" Kakashi demanded. "Well you... pass." He smiled and the weather cleared up.  

 

"What?" Naruto and Sakura yelled.

 

"Those who follow the rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum." Kakashi explained. 

 

"I know how this speech will go so... later." I said, walking to gate. I looked back at my new team. "Besides, I don't like ramen." I smiled at the shocked looks I was getting.                                                


	7. The Wolf's Out of the Bag Now, Crap

I hate walking. It's plain and simple. I prefer to run. It gets you places faster but the others can't run as fast as me. To block out things I know about already because having two versions of everything in my head is irritating and an excited Naruto is a loud one, I put my Beats headphones. There not buds but the ones that go over your ears cause buds make you go deaf faster(true fact). I turned on People Like Us by Kelly Clarkson and zoned out until I felt chains sink into my skin.

 

"Glad the Demon Twins can sense chakra size." I thought dryly as I stood there as they tried to rip me apart.

 

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE. GET THEM!" I yelled, pissed at the gaping. I grabbed the chains and crushed them. I figured I had ten minutes til the poison took effect so I broke the hands the chains we attached to. One twin went for Naruto and one went for the bridge builder. Sakura defended him and Sasuke helped Naruto defeat the other twin. Then the two took on the other twin who Sakura had been doing a very good job defending against. I wonder why Naruto didn't freeze up.

 

"Don't hurt my friends, assholes." He spat. I hit him.

 

"No swearing. Bad Naruto." I scolded. What, Kushina would do it if she was here. I collapsed from the poison. The poison had reached my heart for the first time so it wasn't over my entire body but my body was rejecting the poison so soon I will faint and be useless. "Kit." I ordered Naruto. " Get the bag full of red liquid in my bag, just the top one."  

Naruto grabbed my bag and opened it, grabbing the first bag of blood. He handed it to me. I ripped it open with my teeth, draining it into my mouth. I gulped it down greedily, some of the blood sliding down the sides of my mouth onto my cheeks. 

 

Once I was done, I licked my lips. While Naruto I'm a vampire werewolf, the  others didn't. I smiled at them.  "Ask any questions you have." I offered, breaking the silence. 

 

Sakura started. "What did you drink?" 

 

I thought for a moment. I could be honest or lie. This was my team, they deserved the truth. "Blood." I answered honestly. The looks of shock and disgust were a reminder of the

last time I told the truth before Naruto. 

 

Kakashi asked the next question. "Why did you drink blood?"

 

"That question can't be answered in the open. I will answer when we get to Tazuna's." I said. I didn't need enemy ninja knowing my secrets. That sentence seemed to remind everyone that we were just attacked and Kakashi turned to the bridge builder who had been sitting there quietly. Kakashi went on about being deceived and going back. I stood when they started to worry about me and said, "I'm fine, and I'm pretty sure you don't want an old man guilt tripping you. This will be a very educatonal experience." Everyone agreed to go and so we went, walking even further, then getting in a boat with one man rowing. Everyone heard the explaination of the reason for the bridge and kept an eye out for trouble. Knowing Naruto, I sat beside him and when the bridge showed up, I prevented him from shouting. 

Getting off the boat, we walked for some more, which I hated and when Naruto attacked the bunny, I jumped slightly higher then the sword and landed on it, punching Zabuza on the face before jumping farther back. 

 

Everyone was staring at me. "What? You knew it was coming. There was two options, duck or jump. You lot ducked, I jumped." i said calmly, ignoring the guy with the bad fashion sense. Seriously, most ninja do. Jiraya, Tsunadae, Gai, Lee, Zabuza, Naruto, Orochimaru and his group of misfits... Which reminds me, I need to get Sasuke to stay in the village so he can stay with Naruto and they get stronger together. Back to my original point, Obito once he's Tobi, Neji, Anko, Kankuro, Hidan, Killer Bee, Sai, Ino, and so many others. I think part of being a ninja is having bad fashion sense. 

 

I focused on the fight in front of me to see that Kakashi was stuck in the water prison. I sweatdropped. I had been standing in the same spot forr a good ten minutes and everyone left me alone.

 

I ran forward and as Sasuke threw the Fuma Shuriken, I ran beside it. when it went past the clone, I killed the clone with a sword swipe. then continued on, stabbing Zabuza in the side as Naruto swiped at his face, causing him to get a large slash across his chest as he let Kakashi go. 

 

(REST OF THE BATTLE HAPPENS THE SAME)

 

After Haku had left, Kakashi-sensei fell, and I caught him. "He's fine, just exhausted." I reassured everyone. I picked up Kakashi-sensei and took him Tazuna's. 

 

**\----------------------------------------------BREASTS... Break----------------------------------------------------------**

 

When Kakashi woke up, he called all of us in. 

 

"Allianna," He started, once we were all seated, "Explain."

 

"What do you want to know?" I asked. 

 

"Why did you drink blood?" Sasuke asked. 

 

"Because I need it to survive. All of my kind does." 

 

"And your kind is?" Saskura promted.

 

"Vampire. Well vampire werewolf. I was born a werewolf, then turned into a vampire." I answered. The looks, were shock then Saskura yelled, "Get away Monster!" So I did just that. I left through the window, looking back at Naruto. He wasn't smiling. I smiled sadly then fled, remembering again why I didn't tell people who I am. 

 

**_POV_ CHANGE(FIGURE OUT WHO IT IS)**

 

 "What is your problem Sakura?" Naruto demanded. I blinked in shock, Naruto never yelled at Sakura. 

 

"You've heard stories about Vampires and werewolves right?" She shreiked. "I don't want her killing any of us." 

 

"She's not like that. She's a shapeshifter that happens to be a wolf and has she attacked anyone? Has anyone been admitted to the hospital for blood loss? She hasn't attacked

anyone. In case you didn't notice, she keeps blood bags on her so she doesn't need to hurt people." Naruto defended. 

 

"How would you know?" I asked. 

 

"She told me before we started missions." Naruto said. Sakura started to look like she felt bad. I felt bad that I didn't stop her from leaving. Suddenly thunder went off and the rain that came with it made itself known. Naruto's face hardened. "We have to find her, Dattebayo." 


	8. Why do I Even Try?

I ran crying. This was the third time it had happened. I had been forced to run. Why do people hate me? Am I really that awful? I paused under a tree, looking at the sky. I started to shake, heat going up and down my spine as I transformed. My sobs became howls as I shifted into a wolf. I lay down, still howling my sorrows at the rainy sky. This wa like the first time. 

 

_Flash back____First one-----_

 

_I looked at my brother, we were higher class so we were supposed to be perfect. I looked around us, spoting an alcove where I could tell him._

_"Brother." I said. He turned to me. "There is something we need to discuss. May we talk over there?" I asked as was proper, gesturing to the alcove._

_He nodded and I smiled. He led me over and we sat. I look at my hands. "As you know, I am only your half sister as our father had a fling while in the new world. Well I found out that the tribe that my mother comes from has a gift. They transform into wolves, like shapeshifters. I found out last night that I can also transform and then when I transformed, a man came up to me, cut his wrist, fed me his blood and killed me. But I am alive? How is that?" I asked._

_Throughout the conversation my brothers face went from curious to disgusted to mortified. He answered me. "Because you became a monster." He said. Then his face twisted with rage. "Get out and never come back." He ordered. So I did just that. My brother was porficient with a sword, I could not fight him. I ran, transforming once I was in the woods near our estate, leaving forever and never looking back._

 

_END flashback_

 

Naruto's POV 

We have to find her. I ran fast with Sasuke and Sakura, not caring if I got wet. She was my sister, I couldn't lose her. I stopped when the sound of howling reached my ears. "Ally-chan." I whispered, charging in the direction of the noise. I would find her. Sasuke caught up to me. 

 

"Dobe. Why is this so important?" He asked.

 

I looked at him. "If you had a sister who wasn't dead, wouldn't you do anything to save her?" I demanded. He stared at me in shock.

 

Sasuke's POV

 

I looked at the dobe. "Why is this so important to you?" I asked.

 

He looked over. "If you had a sister who wasn't dead, wouldn't you do anything to save her?" He demanded. I stared in shock. He wasn't the idiot from the Academy who screwed around and treated me as an equal, he was more grown up. Though he was still an idiot. Sakura was falling behind, so I turned to her. "Go back to the house in case she comes back. Besides, you'll only slow us down." I said. Sakura had no stamina and she kept tripping. She nooded and turned away. She paused however before she left. 

 

"Naruto." She called.

 

"Yeah?" He slowed slightly to look at her. 

 

"You bring her back." Sakura ordered. Naruto grinned his stupid adorable grin of his. 

 

"Believe it." He responded. Wait, rewind. Did I call Naruto adorable? I shock my head and ran slightly ahead of Naruto. The howls were getting louder when they stopped altogether. Then growling followed. We slowed just as a huge shape flew past us, narrowly missing Naruto. The form, a huge wolf, stopped and turned to us. It growled and prepared to attack. I fell into a defensive stance but Naruto just stood there. 

 

"You won't hurt me, Ally-chan." I blinked in shock at his words. THAT was Allianna? It's a giant black wolf... and Allianna said she could transform into a wolf. I looked at her and smiled slightly, she was beautiful in the way that any dangerous animal is. She was close to 8 feet tall from her feet to her head with pure black fur and wise, hurt, green eyes.

Naruto walked closer to Allianna, holding his hand out in a friendly jesture. "Ally-chan, come home. Sakura didn't mean it. She was just scared and in shock. She wants you to come back." Allianna snorted at the idea of Sakura apologizing. I had to admit, it seemed pretty farfetched. She looked at me and I nodded slightly, confirming Naruto's story. She made a huffing noise and she started to transform back. Her body got smaller and her paws and leegs turned to hands, feet, human legs and arms. Her muzzle shortened to a normal face and the fur receded back into her skin. She stood, wearing her usual outfit. Her weapons suddenly appeared on her person and her eyes were red. 

 

"I don't believe you." She said. Naruto made to answer but she put up a hand. "However, I will come back." She continued. Naruto cheered and then sneezed. Allianna seemed to leave her sadness behind as she grabbed the both of us and tossed us in the air. When we landed, it was on the bac of her wolf form with Naruto in front and me behind him. She took of running faster than the eye could she and I don't know how she avoided half of the trees that she did. She didn't slow until we were in sight of the house, then she made us get off (dropped us) and transformed back to her human form. 

 

Sakura came running out when she saw us and hugged Allianna, shocking everyone. Allianna blinked before hugging her back with a small sisterly smile. She looked from Naruto to I and smiled the same smile. Naruto hugged Allianna from behind her, hugging Sakura in the process, who surprisingly didn't care. Allianna looked at me expectantly and I walked over, putting a hand on her shoulder, the closest I was getting to a PDA around my team. Allianna snickered and ruffled my hair, pulling us all inside so we didn't get sick. It's nice having someone look after you and that's what Tsunami plus Allianna did. They didn't leave us alone until we had all showered, eaten soup, dried off and gone to bed. The last thing I saw before going to sleep was seeing Allianna looking fondly at Kakashi-sensei, Naruto and I. 

 

Ally's POV

 

Making sure my team didn't get sick for this mission, I acted motherly, you could say, but I had to pay them back for looking after me. The longer I would've been out there alone, the colder and more stone hearted I would've gotten. I have only been completely cold hearted twice and both times I murdered someone in cold blood. I was determined not to let that happen so as I watched the boys fall asleep, I smiled and reached into my weapons pouch to pull out my silver cross my first foster family gave me when I was confirmed. May I never forget.                                                                            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this originally on Rememberence day, hence the sadness.


	9. Training to Fight Wolves

Kakashi started the training of how to climb trees with charkra five minutes ago. None us have made it up except Sakura, who Naruto was strong enough to ask for help. The reason I haven't made it up. I haven't started, I'm currently reading Wattpad about a girl sitting in her mom's office at home, writing a Naruto story.

 

Kakashi walked up to me. "Allianna, can you please start the exercise?" He asked. I nodded, not looking up from my phone and walked up the tree without even pausing. The looks of astonishment were funny though.

 

"What? No one asked if I could already do the excercise." I justified. Kakashi sighed while Saskura, Naruto and Sasuke stared at me in shock. I jumped from the top of the tree, doing an assassin creed fall and landing on one knee.  

 

"Sasuke." I said, walking up to him. "You're putting to much chakra into your feet. Put less in and even it out." I suggested, smiling.  He nodded, taking the advice. I blinked in shock. Oh-kay then.  

 

Naruto looked over at us and got a weird look onn his face, like he was jealous. Why? Sakura already gave him information. I sighed and looked at Sasuke again.

 

How do I make him stay? There is the possibility that I can keep Orochimaru from giving him the curse mark but that would require me to make my skills known as well as giving him a reason to stay... I wonder if he's gay... I smirked at the thought. Oh please let it be... I'm an idiot. Look into the future, duh.

 

I looked at the future, focusing on Sasuke. Blah.blah. blah, chunnin exams, blah, blah, blah, leaving, blah, blah, blah kissing Naruto on purpose... YES! THE SHIP IS REAL! I mentally fist pumped and did a happy dance. I just need to get them to admit it before the chunnin exams. I think truth or dare is in order cause from the looks of it, they start liking each other right about...

 

"Teme! I'm gonna beat you." Naruto challenged.

 

"Bring it Dobe." Sasuke answered, smirking with the slightest blush ever. Aww. And I think I'm the only one who noticed. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The boys walked up to me after about a hour of training once Kakashi had left to go with Sakura to get food... Well Sakura went to guard Tazuna.

 

"Teach us to fight wolves." They demanded. I looked at them.

 

"Why?" I asked.

 

"Because, you're stronger than we are and it will help our taijutsu." Naruto explained. I didn't even give them a second as I charged at them, shifting mid-step. They tried to dive out of the way but I caught Naruto in the stomach with my tail and pinned him with my hind leg. Sasuke, I caught by the scruff of his shirt and lay him under me, flopping on top of him to stop him from moving. I sat there with a smug smile on my face.

 

"No fair Ally-chan." Naruto whined. I looked at him with a 'are you serious expression'. Sasuke scoffed.

 

"Dobe."

 

"Teme." I shifted back still having the boys pinned.

 

"Should I leave you two alone to makeout or am I welcome to watch?" I teased, letting them up. Both blushed and looked anywhere but me, Naruto yelling about why would he want to kiss Sasuke and Sasuke doing that Hn thing all Uchiha seem to do. I sighed. "Bakas." I walked away, going to a tree, walking into it and putting on my headphones. Upon putting them in, I heard 'Disney Dudez' by IM5. I started to sing.

 

_"There you see him,_

 

_Sitttin' there across the way._

 

_He don't got a lot to say_

 

_But there's something about him._

 

_And you don't know why_

 

_But you're dying to try,_

 

_You wanna kiss the guy._

 

_And 5, 6, 7, 8_

 

_Shalalalalala my oh my, looks like_

 

_The boy's to shy_

 

_Ain't gonna kiss the guy_

 

_Shalalalala Ain't that sad_

 

_Ain't such a shame, too bad_

 

_He's gonna miss the guy._

 

_So this is love, mhmhm_

 

_So this is love._

 

_So this is what makes life divine._

 

_I'm all aglow, mmmmm_

 

_And now I know_

 

_The key to all heaven is mine._

 

_My heart has wings_

 

_And I can fly_

 

_Oh, touch every star in the sky_

 

_So this is the miracle_

 

_That I've been dreamin' of_

 

_So this is love_

 

_So this is..._

 

_Shoo ah, shooby doo_

 

_Shoo ah, shooby doo_

 

_Shoo ah, shooby doo_

 

_Shoo ah_

 

_Tale as old as time (Oo ah oo)_

 

_True as it can be (Oo ah oo)_

 

_Both a little scared, neither one prepared,_

 

_Beauty and the beast._

 

_Baby, I knew at once that you were meant for me_

 

_Deep in my soul I know that I'm your destiny_

 

_Though you're unsure_

 

_Why fight the tide_

 

_Don't think so much_

 

_Baby let your heart decide_

 

_True to your heart_

 

_You must be true to your heart_

 

_That's when the Heaven's will part_

 

_And baby shower you in my love_

 

_Open your eyes_

 

_Your heart can't tell you lies_

 

_And when you're true to your heart_

 

_I know it's gonna lead you straight to me_

 

_I can show you the world_

 

_Shining, simmering, splendid_

 

_Tell me, princess,_

 

_now when did you last let your heart decide?_

 

_I can open your eyes_

 

_Take you wonder by wonder_

 

_Over, sideways and under, on a magic carpet ride._

 

_A whole new world_

 

_A new fantastic point of view_

 

_No one to tell us no, or where to go_

 

_Or say we're only dreamin'_

 

_A whole new world_

 

_A dazzling place I never knew_

 

_But when I'm way up here,_

 

_It's crystal clear,_

 

_Now I'm in a whole new world with you._

 

_Nananananananananana_

 

_Nananananana_

 

_Nananananananananana_

 

_Nananananana_

 

_A whole new world_

 

_A dazzling place I never knew_

 

_But when I'm way up here_

 

_It's crystal clear_

 

_That now I'm in a_

 

_Whole new world with you."_

 

Naruto's POV

 

"Should I leave you two alone to makeout or can I watch?" Allianna asked after shifting back. She got up and walked away. 

 

"Why would I want to kiss Sasuke-teme?" I demanded, blushing.

 

"Hn." Sasuke agreed. Allianna just smirked and walked into a tree. She started singing, 

 

_"There you see him,_

 

_Sitttin' there across the way._

 

_He don't got a lot to say_

 

  
_But there's something about him."_ I looked at Sasuke. That line sounded a lot like him.

 

" _And you don't know why_  


 

_But you're dying to try,_

 

  
_You wanna kiss the guy."_ I blushed, and turned away. Ew, no.

 

" _And 5, 6, 7, 8_  


 

_Shalalalalala my oh my, looks like_

 

  
_The boy's to shy,"_ I am not shy.

 

" _Ain't gonna kiss the guy (_ Brackets are now naruto's thoughts in bold) **(Damn straight)**  


 

_Shalalalala Ain't that sad_

 

_Ain't such a shame, too bad_

 

_He's gonna miss the guy._

 

_So this is love, mhmhm_

 

  
_So this is love._ **(No it's** **not)**  


 

_So this is what makes life divine._

 

_I'm all aglow, mmmmm_

 

_And now I know_

 

_The key to all heaven is mine._

 

_My heart has wings_

 

_And I can fly_

 

_Oh, touch every star in the sky_

 

_So this is the miracle_

 

_That I've been dreamin' of_

 

_So this is love_

 

_So this is..._

 

_Shoo ah, shooby doo_

 

_Shoo ah, shooby doo_

 

_Shoo ah, shooby doo_

 

_Shoo ah_

 

_Tale as old as time (Oo ah oo)_

 

_True as it can be (Oo ah oo)_

 

_Both a little scared, neither one prepared,_

 

  
_Beauty and the beast._ **(Well I do have the Kyuubi and Sasuke is cute for a guy. Wait, I'm against this, aren't I?)**   


 

_Baby, I knew at once that you were meant for me_

 

_Deep in my soul I know that I'm your destiny_

 

_Though you're unsure_

 

_Why fight the tide_

 

_Don't think so much_

 

_Baby let your heart decide_

 

_True to your heart_

 

  
_You must be true to your heart_ **(Really, True to my heart?)**   


 

_That's when the Heaven's will part_

 

_And baby shower you in my love_

 

_Open your eyes_

 

  
_Your heart can't tell you lies_ **(Good to know.)**   


 

_And when you're true to your heart_

 

_I know it's gonna lead you straight to me_

 

_I can show you the world_

 

_Shining, simmering, splendid_

 

_Tell me, princess,_

 

_now when did you last let your heart decide?_

 

_I can open your eyes_

 

_Take you wonder by wonder_

 

_Over, sideways and under, on a magic carpet ride._

 

_A whole new world_

 

_A new fantastic point of view_

 

_No one to tell us no, or where to go_

 

_Or say we're only dreamin'_

 

_A whole new world_

 

_A dazzling place I never knew_

 

_But when I'm way up here,_

 

_It's crystal clear,_

 

_Now I'm in a whole new world with you._

 

_Nananananananananana_

 

_Nananananana_

 

_Nananananananananana_

 

_Nananananana_

 

_A whole new world_

 

_A dazzling place I never knew_

 

_But when I'm way up here_

 

_It's crystal clear_

 

_That now I'm in a_

 

_Whole new world with you."_

 

"Sasuke. I'll see you later. I'm gonna go try to get to the top of the tree." I said, walking away. " _True to your heart. So what does that mean when I think of Sasuke."_  


 

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=MWdFrw5DoJU that's the song


	10. Fight to Hide

 

**Allianna's POV**

 

Naruto has been avoiding Sasuke. It's not obvious if you aren't looking or if you don't know him well enough but I can tell. I confronted him about it the day after I fought them. 

 

"Kit. Can I talk to you?" I asked. 

 

"Sure, Ally-chan." He answered.

 

"Why are you avoiding Sasuke?" I asked. Naruto blushed and looked surprised, looking also like he wanted to punch me. 

 

"I AM NOT." He denied. I just gave him a blank look. He threw his hands up in the air. "Remember yesterday how you were singing in the tree?" 

 

I sweatdropped. "I sang yesterday?" I asked. Naruto nodded. I motioned for him to continue.

 

"Well, when you said true to your heart, I thought of Sasuke." Naruto confessed. I looked at him, confused. He continued, "I think I'm sick." He confessed.

 

I burst out laughing. "Kit, you're not sick. It means you love Sasuke in some way, be it brotherly or something more. I don't know specifically which one but

when I first heard that song, I thought of someone I was in love with." I answered, my smile bittersweet as I remembered my first love.

 

"Who?"

 

"It doesn't matter. That person is long dead." I said. We were walking towards the cabin as Naruto needed to come in for dinner.

 

While we were eating, Inari snapped. "Go home. You're not going to win. There's no such thing as heros." Naruto stood.

 

"Yes there is." He argued and ran outside to train. I glared at Inari.

 

"You are wrong." I stated. Inari turned his glare to me.

 

"I've lost and suffered. You don't know anything." He yelled.

 

I glared back. "Naruto has been beaten within an inch of his life since he was born for no good reason. Sasuke has lost every member of his family. and watched the murderer walk away. Kakashi has seen more violence then anyone ever should and myself. My brother cast me aside. EVERYONE I HAVE LOVED HAS CAST ME ASIDE. I HAVE MURDERED MORE INNOCENT PEOPLE, FOUGHT IN MORE WARS AND BEEN SOAKED IN BLOOD. I KNOW EXACTLY HOW YOUR FATHER DIED. BE GLAD HE WAS THERE AT ALL, CRYBABY." I snarled, my voice rising in volume, my eyes glowing red, my fangs growing and my veins around my eyes becoming more prominent. I growled at the young boy then stalked off to go kill something, most likely a animal. I couldn't wait til we fought Zabuza.

 

**KAKASHI'S POV**

 

I stared in shock at the open door which Allianna had left through.  "Inari. A word please." I said. Tsunami looked ready to debate but I consoled her. "I need to explain that outburst." Inari followed me outside.  We sat on the porch.

 

"Allianna didn't mean it. She has had a rough life, but what she said about Sasuke and Naruto was true. Sasuke's whole family was murdered and he was helpless to watch the murderer walk away.  Don't judge her. She's protective. " I explained.

 

"I'm sorry." Inari cried. He had a determined look in his eye.

 

Allianna walked up to us with red lips. She got down on Inari's level and smiled. "I am too." 

 

After that, Inari went inside and Allianna sat on the porch with me. "You know my past." She nodded. 

 

"All of it. Rin was glad you killed her and you'll see Obito again. I promise sensei." 

 

"That's the first time you haven't said that sarcastically." I commented.

"That's cause I meant it." She whispered before heading inside. 


	11. Zabuza and Haku

**Allianna's POV**

Naruto and Sasuke had finally made it to the top of the tree so the next day, we were all to guard Tazuna on the bridge. Except Naruto used so much chakra that he didn't wake up.

"Let's leave him." I suggested. "He needs the sleep." I stood and walked over to the rest of Team 7. Kakashi nodded and turned to Tsunami.

"When he wakes up, tell him to meet us at the bridge." Kakashi asked. Tsunami nodded.

We began towards the bridge, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke at ease as they got. I growled and pulled out my gun. This time, I would stay completely focused. The reason, I had sensed a third charkra watching the fight from the tree where Haku had been only they hadn't come out of hiding. I was determined to fight them. 

When we arrived at the bridge, I motioned to Kakashi that I had something to do then disappeared to find the third chakra. I found it standing some ways behind Zabuza and Haku as they two afore mentioned ninja started fighting Kakashi and Sasuke respectively.  I walked up behind them.

"Hi." I greeted. The ninja jumped. She had green hair and red eyes. She was about 5 foot and very slight.  SHe threw two kunai at me with ninja thread attached to them. I jumped away completely and shot at her, aiming for her torso. She barely dodged, getting grazes on her standard chunnin outfit.

My eyes changed to red, the veins popping out. I ran forward, pulling off my sword and sweeping at her, forcing her onto the bridge. She got a fearful look on her face. I smirked, throwing more slices her way. She was barely able to dodge any of them, getting lot of shallow cuts all over her body. My fangs elongated at the smell of the blood. I  growled and swung again, at the same time shooting to where she would dodge. I hit her in the shoulder. She flinched and staggered, running towards Zabuza. He swung at me as the girl attacked Kakashi. "Your friend is a coward." I snarled at Zabuza.

He looked over at her. She was barely standing. His expression tightened for a second before he turned to me, swinging at me with his sword. I blocked with mine, which caused him to gasp.

"It looks like mine." He exclaimed. I smirked. 

"That may be, but I've had mine a long time. This isn't close to yours." We exchanged blows, meeting each other in strength. Zabuza glanced nervously at the girl again, which caught my attention. "She's important, more so than Haku to you. And I'm going to wager that she looks like her mother but not her father. Am I right?" The widening of his eyes told me everything. "The Demon of the Mist has a soft spot for his daughter. How adorable. I wonder how much harder you would fight, or if you would fight at all if I killed her? After all, you've been lacking in her training. She's not nearly as strong as she could be. Are you trying to protect her? She might leave if she found out her daddy didn't want her as strong as she could be." I had struck a nerve, I knew that. But the nerve needed to be struck if I wanted what I wanted to happen.

"I'll tell you what, surrender and she and Haku both live. It keeps them safe and if you talk to our Hokage, you might be able to help the rebels with that cause of yours." I smirked as he took in my information. Got him. We disengaged our swords and seperated.

Zabuza shouted, "Haku, Yami. Come here." The two children came and stood beside their father figure/ master. "We surrender." Zabuza claimed, dropping his sword. Kakashi exchanged glances with Naruto, who had arrived while I was fighting Yami. They got out of their stances and I walked over to them.

Kakashi looked at me. "What did you do?" He demanded.

I shrugged. "Convinced him of a better solution for everyone. Kakashi-sensei, you know what I am. I have the power to see the future. There is a war coming where every life saved in the present helps. This is the first step to making that war easier." I said. I knew I would have to explain later but right now we had bigger problems.

"Dissapointing Zabuza. The Demon of the Mist surrendering because a child is bluffing. Pathetic." Gato sneered.

"Ah Gato. Glad you could join us." I smiled.

Zabuza looked shocked. "Gato, what is the meaning of this?" He demanded.

Gato smirked. "After you had killed the bridge builder, I was going to take you off my payroll permantenly. But now I'll just kill you all my...." My gun rang as I shot a bullet right past his head.

"Shut up. You're giving me a headache with all the nonsense that is coming out of your mouth." I ordered. Gato ran and hid behind one of his henchmen, shaking like a leaf. 

"Get them." He ordered the thugs. This is when Naruto, Kakashi and I all created shadow clones, as well the villagers showed up. So the thugs went running, leaving Gato behind. I walked up to him and pointed my gun at his head. 

"Any last words?" I demanded. He began to stuuter and beg, saying he would make me rich. "Not interested." I said coldly. "Now rot in hell." I said, pulling the trigger. Gato's body fell to the ground. I turned to everyone, my eyes back to normal. I smiled tiredly, before looking over at Sakura who was crying over a body. I ran over to see Sasuke. Naruto began to cry along with Sakura. I held up three fingers, slowly ticking down one after another. Once I had lowered the last finger, Sasuke shot up, looking everywhere wildly. I crouched by him and ruffled his hair. He glared at me and I chuckled before being pushed out of the way by Naruto and Sakura, who both hugged Sasuke. Sasuke looked surprised, before hugging them back with a small smile. I smiled at Kakashi and the rogue ninja who had joined our side. I stood and walked over to Kakashi. 

"It's amazing isn't it? How fast teamwork can be born? They almost remind me of a certain team." I said. 

"Just how much do you know?" Kakashi asked.

"About this world? Everything. Present, past and future. I wasn't born in this world, and who ever brought me here did it for Naruto. To be here for him. I intend to make his life the easiest it can be while still making every milestone, the important ones, happen. This is one. Naruto will have an amazing ninja from this whole mission. Be proud of him. Proud of all of them. They won't wind up like you did. That I can guarentee." I said, walking away once I was done. I walked over to Inari.

"Well done kid." I said, smiling. He grinned at me and I held my fist out. He bumped it with his.   
_____________________________________________________________________________

We were headed home. Naruto did his whole touching Inari moment thing and I just stood to the side smiling. As we walked away, I heard Tsunami say, "Father there's a note stuck to your back."

"What does it say?" Inari asked.

"It says, 'Name the bridge the Great Naruto Bridge, Allianna.' Well then, that's what we'll do." Tazuna said before I was out of earshot. I smiled and slung my arm around Naruto's neck.

"Ne, kit. Maybe instead of chasing Sakura, you should chase Sasuke. I mean you've kissed him and you got so pissed when you thought he died. As well you were so happy when he was alive." I teased.

Naruto shrugged me off blushing. "Shut up, Ally-chan." He ordered.    
_____________________________________________________________________________ 

**DONE!**


	12. Plan to Save Sasuke

When we got back to Konoha, that trust and teamwork that was obtained was gone sorta. Naruto and Sasuke still worked together but they were awkward around each other. But even though they were working better, Naruto still got killed by an old lady, fell down a river and got dragged through a mine field. Eventually, I had had enough.

"If you guys don't cut it out, I'm going to lock in a room together until you figure out your problems." I threatened. After that, the stupid-ass D ranks were much easier.

At the end of the day, Sasuke started to walk off. Sakura asked him on a date. You know what happened. When Konohamaru showed up I started to walk in the direction they would run. A minute later, the five of them came running past. I arrived as Konohamaru ran into Kakuro.

"Ouch. That hurt pipsqueak." He said, picking up the Academy student.

I spoke over my friends. "I wouldn't do that." I suggested.

"Why?" Kakuro demnded.

"Cause if you don't put him down, I'll put a bullet through your head." I snarled, letting some killer intent leak out.

Kakuro gulped but held firm. Temari tried to stop him but fail. Sasuke did his whole "I'm cool" schtick, to which I scoffed and then Gaara showed up.

"Come on out, Gaara. I know you're in the tree." Everyone's heads snapped their heads in Gaara's direction. 

Gaara shunshined to his siblings as Kankuro put down Konohamaru. "Kankuro, stop. You're an embarrassment to our village." Gaara ordered. Kankuro began stammering about how it was our fault but Gaara silenced him with a glare and a threat of murder. THey turned to walk away when Sakura stopped them. 

"Wait, you are from Suna. While Suna and Konoha have an alliance, foreign ninja are not allowed in the village without permission. What is your purpose here?" She demanded. 

"Sakura." I muttered as Temari scoffed. 

"You don't know much do you? We're here for the chuunin exams." Temari bragged. 

(The next part is the exact same so screw writing it.)

"What's your name?" Sasuke called. Temari turned back with a blush.

"Who me?" She asked.

"No. The redhead with the gourd on his back." Sasuke stated.

"Gaara of the Sand. I am interested in your name as well as the brunette girl's name." Gaara stated.

"Allianna Negro." I greeted, saluting with two fingers of my head.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke introduced. Naruto ran forward.

"Do you wanna know my name?" He asked. 

Gaara turned away. "No." 

Naruto's face dropped. I glared before calling to his retreating figure. "No one will accept you like that." 

Gaara froze. I turned and walked away, not caring about his reaction. He could jump off a bridge for all I care. I turned to Naruto. "You'll show him, kit." I assured.

_____________________________________________________________

The next day, we met Kakashi at the bridge. 

"I nominated the four of you for the chuunin exams. Here are the forms. Meet at the listed spot on time to get in." I walked away to go sign my form. I didn't know if Iruka would test me but the others handled themselves just fine so they didn't need me.

  Surprisingly, Sasuke came to talk to me on top of Hokage mountain.

"What's up Uchiha?" I asked, looking at him lazily from my spot on Minato's head. Sasuke came and sat next to me.

"I have a problem." He admitted.

"I know you don't show emotion easily but that's..." I started.

"That's not what I mean." He snapped.

"Sorry, I'll stop joking. What's on your mind?" I asked.

"Two things. One, I find myself wanting answers, not revenge. The excuse Itachi gave me was bullshit. Second, I'm thinking about the Dobe more and more." Sasuke said.

"Firstly, the Itachi thing. I know the reason but you have to promise me you will not get revenge." Sasuke promised and I listened to his heart beat to know he wasn't lying. I launched into the story of how Itachi had been following orders and the coup d'etat and all that lovely, scarring stuff. Sasuke surprisingly took it well.

"So he was doing what he was ordered. I knew there was another reason." Sasuke stated.

"You're taking this a lot better than I thought, which I think ties into the Naruto thing. You like him and from what I can see, as more than a friend Sasuke. If you want it to go further, be nicer. Don't completely change but open up to him. You guys need each other." I said. Sasuke nodded and walked away.

Shortly after, Naruto showed up. "Hey kit, What's up?"

"Can I ask your opinion on something, Ally-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Sure."

"Why do I like spending time around Sasuke?"

I blinked. "Because he's your friend and teammate." I suggested.

"No it's more. He makes my heart beat skip and my tummy feel funny."

I internally cooed and wondered if it was come to Allianna with your problems day. "Kit, that's called liking someone. Now, Sasuke is blind and stubborn so the only way anything will happen is if you tell him,  preferably before the chuunin exams, so that we're not having secrets entering this thing."

Naruto nodded seeming to get my point. "I'll tell him two days from now, the day before the exam." He yelled.

"You do that kit." I suggested as Naruto ran off to do whatever. I settled down to nap.

Just as I fell asleep, Sakura came up to me. "Allianna?" She asked. I sghed before looking at her.

"What?" I asked tiredly.

"Will you help me get stronger?" She asked.

"Why?"  I demanded.

"So I can help protect my team."She said confidently.

"Sure, starting tomorrow. For today do as many sit-ups, push-ups, pull-ups, punches and kicks as. you can before dropping. you should ache by the time you're done." I said. Sakura ran off and I stood. "Obviously, I'm to easy to find here." I said to myself before running off to go to the market.

Once I was there, I bought a bunch of kunai and some ninja wire. Going to another store, I bought a new corset, a shirt and better pants. The corset was was all black witha white shirt underneath. The pants went to just above my knee and had a black rose with red lining stitched into it. I went home after buying. bento with steak and rice in it. I climbed into bed thinking,  _"The team is evolving faster than expected."_


	13. The First Test

Sakura came to me like she said she would, training as hard as she could. I looked at her as she did push ups from a tree branch. I had taught her how to hold chakra in her hands like she does with her feet and now she does push ups from tree branches. I was standing on the branch above her and was looking her in the eye.

"You're done." I said, falling from the tree to land in a crouch on the ground. Sakura dropped down next to me with a frown. 

"Why? I've done less than yesterday." She asked.

"Chuunin exams are tomorrow. We need you in full strength." I stated, tossing her a water bottle from my backpack and grabbing a bottle of blood for myself. Sakura caught the water and took a gulp. "Hey Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Why'd you come to me for help? i mean I'm flattered but there are lots of others that are more suited." I inquired.

Sakura got a thoughtful look on her face before answering. "Most simply, I know you. You are my teammate and could be obviously a higher rank but you stayed by our side and helped us." I smiled at the answer before slinging an arm over her shoulder. 

"Sure it doesn't have to do with the fact that a certain Uchiha has been hanging with me more?" I teased.

"I'm sure." Sakura said. "Sasuke likes Naruto. Why would I get in the way of that?" I froze at her words.

"How do you figure that?"

"It's obvious. And Sasuke has never shown any interest in girls." I began to laugh at that and Sakura joined me.  

"Ain't that the truth?" I smirked as a thought came to my head. "How much you wanna bet Ino faints when she finds out?" 

"1000 ryo." Sakura said confidently. We shook. 

"I bet half of the last D-rank's salary that Ino jumps on Sasuke's back the first exam if she's there." I offered. Sakura smirked.

"Deal."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Skip++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The next day at the Chuunin exams outside, Naruto and I showed up last. 

"What took so long?" Sasuke demanded.

"I needed to get blood from the hospital." I said. Two days prior, I had gone to the Hokage and explained my predicament. He gave me an allotment of blood per month and I had a feeling that I would have to survive off of bunnies come the attack against Suna.

Sasuke and Sakura took this as an acceptable answer and we went it. At the second floor, Sasuke and Sakura noticed the Genjutsu straight away. Naruto took a sec but we just continued walking. Lee noticed us walking past and called out.

"Hey, where are you going? You're walking past the exam room."

"This is the second floor. The exam is on the third." I said, glancing back. The transformed chuunin tried to attack us in anger and I grabbed his arm before he got his leg half way up. "Stop acting like a child." I said to both the chuunin and Sasuke, who had brought his leg up in retaliation. Sasuke slipped out of his stance and we continued on our way. 

++++++The bit with Lee and Guy is the same so what ever.++++++++++++.+

We walked up to the door of the exam and Kakashi was waiting. "Congratulations on getting this far. I'm proud of you four." He said, standing aside and letting us in. We walked in and the killing intent was huge but came from so many points that it was pitiful. 

"Sasuke. Where have you been? I missed you." The annoying screech almost cost me my hearing. I glanced at Sakura who had facepalmed. 

"Ino." She muttered. Ino had jumped onto Sasuke's back and was clinging to him.

"You brought the money, right?" I smirked. Sasuke's face was seriously annoyed and if I had to listen for a second longer to Ino's blabbing, I was going to kill her myself. Naruto ripped Ino off of Sasuke as Sakura handed me the money. "Thanks." I said, pocketing the money. Ino looked surprised at Naruto's response but Sakura and I just shared a knowing look.

"Oh it's you guys." Shikamaru said as he and Choji walked up.

"Hey Shikamaru, Choji. What's up?" I greeted. 

"This is such a drag." Shikamaru complained as Choji continued to eat his chips. 

"Well well. What do ya know? All the rookies are here." Kiba said, walking up, Hinata and Shino behind him. 

Akamaru barked and jumped over to me from Kiba's head. "Guess you can smell the wolf, huh?" I muttered, scratching his head. They began doing an ego contest then Kabuto showed up. He did his whole watch out speech and I glared at him. 

"What do you want?" I demanded. Kabuto looked at me. 

"To impart some wisdom from a veteran." Kabuto said. I rolled my eyes and began to ignore everything as Kabuto began to impress the rookies. I sat down as he brought out the info cards. 

Sasuke requested some people. "Show me Lee of the Leaf, Gaara of the Sand and Allianna of the Leaf." The surprised looks on everyone's faces made me grin.

"Damn. You know their names. That makes it easy." Kabuto said. He flipped a card out and Lee's picture appeared. "Rock Lee. Genin, on a team with Tenten and Neji Hyuuga. He's a year older than you guys. He has completed 20 D-ranks and 12 C-ranks. His sensei is Guy. His taijutsu has improved drastically but not much else." Kabuto spun another card and Gaara's stats appeared.

"Next, Gaara of the Desert. Since he's a new comer, I don't have much on him. 8 C-ranks and a B-rank. Wow a B-rank as a genin. Also, he came back from every mission without a scratch." Gaara's card faded and mine appeared.

"Allianna Negro. Not much on her either. She came to the Village of the Leaf a few months ago. She had done several D-ranks and a C-rank, which was turned to an A-rank due to unforeseen events. She is good with Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu and carries a gun. Her sensei is Kakashi Hatake." My information faded and I looked at the lying medic of Orochimaru. Before anything else could be said, Ibiki showed up. 

 _"Hm. Earlier than before. I wonder why."_ I thought to myself while listening to his speech. I grabbed my test and sat down at the very back to the room. The questions that followed were stupid and annoying so I began to count ceiling tiles. Seriously, this Village has tiny, little tiles instead of practical, larger tiles. It makes no sense but it gives me something to do. I got to 563 before the test actually started. I looked over the questions quickly before answering them. Then I went back to my counting. I finished counting at 2015. I took out my iPod and plugged my headphones in, turning on the album Wretched and Divine: The Story of the Wild Ones by Black Veil Brides. I Am Bulletproof began playing. 

Around half way through Nobody's Hero, the final question was asked and I slipped off my headphones once the explaining was done. I mean really, for a man who said he wouldn't take any questions, Ibiki was answering a lot of questions. I watched with a smirk as slowly people began to quit, muttering apologies to their teammates. Naruto raised his hand before slamming it down. 

"You can't scare me. It doesn't matter if I can never take the test again, I will still find a way to become Hokage. I won't every run away because that is my ninja way." Naruto's impromptu speech began to fill everyone with confidence so Ibiki finished the test and explained the exam. I just slipped my headphones on and continued to listen to Black Veil Brides. 

Anko showed up with her usual bang and banner. She mocked Ibiki and we left to the second exam. To the forest of death and where I would prevent Orochimaru from getting Sasuke.


	14. The Second Exam

Walking up to the Forest of Death was nerve wracking. Not because I was intimidated. Pff, no. It was because of what I was about to do. We stopped beside a shack with two ninja inside of it. Anko turned to us and began her speech. "Okay Maggots, listen up. This is Training Ground 44 aka The Forest of Death. This is the location of the next exam. Inside there is a river that runs all the way through and at the centre, a tower. Beware though as there are large animals and poisonous plants inside." Naruto mocked Anko and she threw a kunai at him. It cut his cheek. Appearing behind him, she held a kunai to his neck. "It's wiseguys like you that spill the red blood I love so much." I sighed as Naruto began to freak out. Anko turned to Orochimaru in disguise and had her whole shpeal with him. Soon the wavers were handed out and we collected our scroll. I took it, sliding into my kunai pouch attached to my leg. 

We entered the forest several minutes later. Five minutes in, we heard a scream. Naruto and Sakura began looking around wildly. 

"It's that way about a ten minute run away." I said, pointing to the right. 

"It's creepy how you cano9 do that, Ally." I smiled at Sakura's comment. Naruto began to squirm and started to pull down his pants. Sakura noticed and hit Naruto on the head. "Not in front of Allianna and I, baka." She yelled.

I sighed and shook my head.  _"We're gonna get caught because they're so loud."_  Naruto left to go pee and I sat down, putting my head in my hands.

"Allianna?" Sasuke inquired.

"I'm thirsty. And the smell of blood isn't helping. I took some earlier but I guess it wasn't enough." I mumbled from around my fangs which had come unsheathed unconsciously. Sakura looked worried. "It's fine. We're allowed to kill in this round so the first enemy that attacks, I'm gonna kill and feed." Sakura nodded with a slight look of disgust. Naruto showed up, bragging about his name writing abilities in pee. Only, however, for Sasuke to throw a kunai at him. Sakura yelled at him.

"Naruto's right handed." Sasuke said. 

"And to be honest, I can hear the gas mask through the henge." I said, flash stepping behind him and grabbing him by the neck. "Go find Naruto then come back here." I told them, dispelling the henge on the Mist ninja. They nodded and disappeared. "Now, food. Scream for me." My eyes turned red as the blood vessels around my eyes popped out. I sank my fangs into his neck after I ripped the pfabric away. He screamed loudly, filling me with a high that only comes from the fear and panic as someone dies. The adrenaline is delicious. He didn't last long before he became unconscious. I drained him dry as my team drew closer. I dropped the body as they appeared in the clearing. " I'm done." 

"Good then we can go." Naruto said.

"We need a pass code if we're separated." Sasuke said.

"What about things we would only know?" I suggested. "Like, I'd ask what is my greatest strength."

"I'll ask what happened our first mission together." Sakura said. 

"Both work." Sasuke said. Suddenly a wind began blowing, separating us. 

Once the wind stopped, I transformed and ran towards my team, of whom Sakura and Sasuke were only there. I jumped down onto Orochimaru and transformed back. "Oops." I said, getting off. I turned to Sasuke and Sakura. "What is my greatest strength?" I demanded coldly. 

"Immortality." Sakura and Sasuke said together. I relaxed before turning to Orochimaru. "What happened our first mission together?" 

"We had to catch that cat, Tora." Orochimaru answered. I smirked and charged at him, punching him in the stomach. 

"Our first mission wasn't on paper, dumb-ass." I taunted.

"Very clever. You want the Earth scroll which I have, correct? Well then..." And with that, the damn snake swallowed the scroll. "Now let's begin the battle for each other's scroll." Orochimaru charged at us. 

We jumped away, Sasuke going with Sakura, I going off by myself. Orochimaru followed me into the trees. "Want something? I don't have the scroll." I called.

"Is it true? Are you immortal?" I glared at his needy voice.

"Yes, I can't die." I said. Orochimaru smirked.

"Then I'll take you rather then the young Uchiha." He said. I ran towards Sasuke and Sakura, jumping over Orochimaru. He looked surprised at my sudden change in direction. I made it past him and got to my friends without incident. 

"Allianna." Sakura called when she saw me. I ran over and landed beside them. 

"We need to go now, this guy is way...." I started.

"It's admirable to protect your team." Orochimaru called landing on a branch not far from us. I glared before throwing a copy I had made of the scroll. 

"Here, take it and leave us." I said. Naruto jumped out of nowhere and grabbed the scroll. 

"Allianna, what the hell are you doing?" He charged at me and hit me in the face.

"Naruto, what are you doing? That's Allianna." Sasuke yelled. 

"No it's not. Allianna doesn't give up that easy." Naruto yelled. 

"It's me, kit." I said, grabbing his fist and showing my eyes. He nodded. 

Orochimaru chuckled before extending his neck and biting me at the joint between shoulder and neck. I screamed as my teammates ran to my side. 

"You have done bravely." Orochimaru said. "I'll leave you with a little present in return." He then disappeared. That is when I promptly blacked out.

______________________________

**Third Person POV**

Sakura and Sasuke set up camp under the roots of a giant tree. They had set several traps and were waiting for Allianna or Naruto to wake up. Sasuke had looked over them with his Sharingan.

"The bite is taking Allianna's chakra. It's changing it." He said worriedly. Allianna was running a fever and was sweating. Sakura had gone to get water and was now putting a cool cloth on Allianna's head. Naruto had had his seal messed with by Orochimaru so he was down for the count.

Sasuke noticed a squirrel coming near the tree and threw a kunai at it, scaring it away. Three Oto nin appeared.

"Wake Allianna. We need to talk to her." The one with bandages on his face said.

"What do you want with her?" Sasuke demanded.

"Orochimaru-sama sent us to fight her." The girl said. Sasuke took out a kunai and stood ready to defend his friend. Sakura stood at his side in the same position. 

"How cute." The tallest, Zaku, said, taking a step forward. Dosu, the bandaged one, stopped him. 

"This is sad. It is obvious." He said, bending down to the patch of grass in the middle of the barren clearing. Smirking, Sakura cut a rope, causing a log to come crashing towards them. Sasuke stayed behind to guard his two passed out teammates as Sakura took on the three Oto-nin. Lee interupted the battle but he was defeated. Sakura got caught by her hair but in a moment of strength, cut it off to free herself.

As Sakura cut her hair, a dark chakra took over the area.

"Sakura, Sasuke. Who did this to you?" Allianna demanded as a fire like tattoo spread across her skin.

"That would be me." Zaku boasted. Allianna looked at him before charging forwards, faster than the eye could see and grabbing his arms.

"You seem mighty fond of these arms. How would you do if you lose them?" Allianna wondered before pulling hard. She dislocated an arm and broke it as well. Zaku screamed, running out of the grip of the enraged genin. Allianna turned to attack the others when Sakura hugged her from behind.

"Ally-chan." Naruto whispered. Allianna snapped out of it, the curse mark receding. Naruto woke up, looking around wildly for enemies. Allianna laughed and after talking to Team 10 and Lee's team, both of whom had shown up to help, they continued onto the tower with both scrolls. The Oto-nin had given them the earth scroll they needed to go with their heaven scroll, which Sasuke had been carrying. At the tower, they opened the scrolls and Iruka was summoned. He explained a plaque which basically said if you're stupid, make yourself smarter, if you're weak, work out and if you have both, you are amazing. Then we were sent on our way to rest until the task ended.

\-------------------------  
 **Allianna's Pov**

Standing waiting for the prelims was exhausting. Read boring. it was so long. Cause we showed up like six hours before the exam ended. As we were waiting,Naruto tapped Sasuke on the shoulder.

"Hn?"

"Hey Teme. After the exam, wanna go on a date with me?" Sasuke blinked in shock before nodding. I just smirked at Sakura, who giggled back. Yeah, Naruto can't whisper.

I was close to falling asleep when Hayate walked up. I just started counting cracks in the wall. One, two, three...

At 5102, the match board popped out of the wall and the names began spinning. Slowly they came to a stop.

Allianna Negro and Mizu Zamichi.

"Everyone but Allianna and Mizu leave the arena." All the genin went to the stands. Sasuke and Naruto patted me on the back. Sakura paused, worried.

"I'll be fine. I'm gonna use Angel and Demon mostly." I assured her. She nodded and went to the stands.

"Any objections?" Hayate asked. I shook my head and Mizu voice that he had no problem. "Then let the preliminaries begin."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **Kakashi's POV**

Allianna pulled Angel out of its holster. "Any final words?" She asked with a smirk.

"You're really cocky, aren't ya?" Mizu asked. Allianna fired a shot at his shoulder. It made purchase in the very edge of his right shoulder. Mizu immediately began to do hand signs. "Rising Earth Pillars." Spikes of rock came out of the ground towards her. Allianna dodged out of the way, her eyes changing to the red of her vampire half. She charged forwards, pulling Demon off of her shoulder. She made several cuts at Mizu, catching him with several shallow cuts, which would suddenly become deeper from the chakra covering the blade. Allianna shot him in the leg, causing him to collapse. Standing in front of him, Allianna pressed her blade to Mizu neck. 

"Withdraw." She ordered. Mizu raised his hand. 

"I'd rather you killed me." He said. Allianna nodded, stone-faced before slicing his neck clean open, killing him instantly. 

"You were a good opponent. I'm sorry you had to fight me. You might have made it to the finals if it weren't for me." She muttered before walking to the stands. When she got to the waiting area, she walked past everyone and sat against the wall. Naruto moved to go to her but Kakashi stopped him. 

"Leave her. She needs to come to terms on her own." He said to the genin team looking at their teammate. 

The board began scrolling again.

_Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi Akado_

Allianna glanced up and went to Sasuke whispering in his ear. "He can steal your chakra with his hands." She whispered quietly to the ravenette. He nodded then proceeded to the arena. It had been cleared to look smooth again. 

The two ninja faced off as the fight began. Sasuke switched on his sharingan and ran at Yoroi. He hit several joints, causing Yoroi to stumble, grabbing at his various aches. Sasuke began preforming hand signs. "Phoenix Flower Jutsu." He yelled, shooting mini fireballs at Yoroi. Yoroi dodged right into Sasuke's path, leading Sasuke to kick him into the air. Once at the height of  his arc, Sasuke kicked Yoroi into the ground, yelling, "Lion's Barrage." Yoroi fell unconscious making Sasuke the winner.

**Kakashi's POV**

After the fight, Allianna fell asleep. I looked at her to see a curse mark on her neck. I grabbed her and took her to seal the curse mark.

Just as I finished sealing, she woke up. "Thank you." She whispered before falling unconscious.

  
  


 


	15. Training With Summons

I planned for my training to get a summoning contract. I ran to the coast then ran across the water towards the island, stopping on occasion to get blood from my bag. I wanted someone I could be friends with when I went to Orochimaru. I really didn't want snakes as summons. Mamba is a jerk.

It took me a week to reach the island and I immediately noticed that most of the summons shied away from me. I should have known. I'm an apex predator, who would want me as a summoner. I wandered around for a good ten minutes before a cute fox hybrid tackled me. "Hi." She barked, trying to lick me. I smiled.

"Hello little one. What are you doing?" I asked.

"Scenting you. I want you as a summoner." She yipped, her fluffy fox tail waving around.

"Where's your mum?" I asked, petting her.

"I don't..." The little one looked confused. Upon closer inspection, I noticed she was a wolf-fox hybrid. Suddenly, another hybrid came through the bushes.

"Kira. Alpha said we had to stay together." He barked at the kit in my arms.

"Kuro. I want this girl as my summoner." Kira yipped. Kuro glanced at me.

"We'll have to take her to Alpha then." Kuro said, turning and heading back the way he came. I followed him for close to an hour until we reached a clearing with a cave that was filled with different hybrids. From wolf-fox to coyote-jackal.

"Whoa." I said, setting Kira on the ground. Kira raced over to a huge, like Mamba huge, wolf-dog hybrid who was completely black with red eyes. He was laying by the entrance of the cave.

"Alpha, Alpha. I've found a potential summoner." Kira barked, jumping onto the Alpha. I walked closer, noticing all the hybrids' eyes on me. A fox-raccoon dog hybrid walked up to Alpha and picked Kira up by the scruff of her neck. "Luna," She whined, "Put me down please."

Luna chuckled. "Kira, you forgot to introduce the potential summoner." She scolded lightly. Kira turned back and pulled me along by my boot lace.

"Alpha, this is... Um, what's your name?" Kira asked.

"My name is Allianna Negro, Alpha, Luna." I said, getting down on one knee and baring my neck.

"This one knows of wolf customs." Luna commented.

"Yes, Luna. I am a vampire shifter, who's form is a wolf." I explained.

"Really? How did you come into our world?" Alpha asked. I went about explaining how I had been going to school and what happened since then. Alpha and Luna listened patiently. "Well, Allianna. Would you like to sign a contract with me and my pack." I smiled and nodded. Then I was introduced to my summons. Alpha and Luna obviously, Kira as she was the one who brought me, Kuro, who was Kira's twin, and a coyote-jackal named Anubis, who looked like an animal reincarnation of the Egyptian god.

I spent a week and a half with the hybrids. Working on how to fight in my wolf form, how to shift halfway and combo attacks with each partner. Luna each night would serve raw animal, which I immensely enjoyed due to becoming closer with my wolf half, and we would go for night time runs, chasing the designated "prey" which was normally an older hybrid.

Once my week and a half was up, I began my trip back to Konoha. I ran into a few thugs but all they did was provide me with blood so I wouldn't get hunger during the time in between the Suna attack. I reached Konoha in a week, leaving me three days until the exam. I walked towards the grounds where Sasuke was training.

"Yo." I greeted, waving at Kakashi and Sasuke. They waved back. "Hey Sasuke. Did you go on the date with Naruto yet?" Sasuke blushed and shook his head.

"No. We're going after the exam." He said, not looking Kakashi or I in the eye.

"Okay, that's fine. But if he hurts you or you hurt him, I'll knock some sense into either of you." I said, dead serious.

Sasuke gulped and nodded. Kakashi turned to me.

"What did you do for training, Allianna?" He asked.

"I went to the Isle of Summoning." I said.

Kakashi blinked in surprise. "The Isle of Summoning?"

"Are you really surprised? It's me." I commented. Sasuke chuckled at my comment.

"No. No, I'm not." Kakashi sighed. I giggled and walked away, waving and saying I'd see them at the third exam.

I walked towards training ground three, where we had our first mission. I looked towards the woods, seeing the ghost of Sakura under a bush and Sasuke in a tree.

" _Fight me one on one, no holding back."_ Naruto's ghost yelled. I smiled fondly. I looked towards the three posts.

" _We're a team."_ Sasuke's voice flowed through my head.

" _Yeah, and Allianna gave us the bells."_ Naruto agreed.

" _Yeah, we're a team."_ Sakura joined in.

"We won't be for much longer." I sighed, watching them walk off from the history inserted in my head. 

" _You don't understand the point of the test."_ Kakashi scolded.

"I did. I knew ahead of time. Now they understand better than anyone. And it's about to all go to hell. But it will make them stronger." I muttered, feeling a single tear of blood run down my cheek.

I glanced at the KIA stone and sat in front of it. "Hi Minato, Kushina. My name's name's Allianna Negro. I've been taking care of your son. I'm guessing you've seen that. He's grown quicker than he would've if I wasn't here. It means he'll be stronger later. He and Sasuke got together years before they were going to. Fuguka, Mikoto, Do you guys see Sasuke? He's grown out of his hatred. He now just wants answers. It's progress. Before he wanted to kill Itachi." I looked at the sky. "Your boys are growing so quick. Be very proud." I said, standing and brushing off my legs. "Now I have to go prepare for a month of hell." I grumbled, walking away, twirling Angel around my pointer finger, a habit I had picked up on Isle of Summoning.

  
  


 


	16. Third Exam

The exam started at ten in the morning. Naruto came sprinting in, claiming to be running from bulls.

"Damn kit. What did you get into while I was gone?" I asked, staring down at him, where he lay on the ground.

"Ally-chan. You're back, Dattebayo." He yelled, standing up quickly.

"Got back three days ago." I said, giving him a hug. He returned the hug as Genma showed up to start the exam. He explained the exam, how it would work and what would happen if we weren't there on time. *Cough, cough ***** Sasuke.

Anyway, Naruto and Neji started their fight, Neji being stupid about destiny and Naruto kicking his ass. I love this fight because Neji really needed that wake up call.

Next was my fight against Avanna, a ginger with blond roots, brown glasses around green eyes and pale skin covered in freckles. She was short in stature but made up for it in attitude. She was mostly a water and genjutsu user but had good taijutsu. I walked down to the arena with her. We bowed to each other and took stances, Avanna with her hands poised to fight and myself with Demon by my side, ready to use. Wen pulled out a kunai and I ran at her. Our weapons clashed, causing sparks and a screech from the metal scrapping. I disengaged from our test of strength and pulled out Angel, shooting rapidly at the small ninja. She spun out of the way, shooting water bullets at me. I dodged out of the way, only to be caught in a genjutsu.

I stood in a field, facing Naruto as he glared at me. "You're a monster." He accused.

"You know I'm not. This is pathetic." I said, I mentally shifted, ripping the Naruto to shreds. I broke out of the genjutsu to see Avanna about to stab me.

"Sorry sweetheart, not today." I said, grabbing her hand. I pressed a pressure point on her neck to knock her out.

"Winner, Allianna." Genma called. I smirked at walked up to Naruto.

"Good job, Ally-chan." He said, hugging me.

"Thanks kit." I smiled, giving him an extra big hug. The rest of the fights were uninteresting in the way that when you know what's going to happen, things become uninteresting.

_**Naruto's POV** _

Allianna went to fight a redhead named Avanna and I took that moment to look at how she had changed since the break. Her brown hair now had a red streak in it and was in a braid. Her outfit hadn't changed nor her weapon placement, but the way she held herself. Like she was better that most people here and knew it, but guarded, like she was expecting a bigger fight. She walked with purpose, head held high5 and back straight. Avanna was poised to do jutsu, while Allianna was holding Demon to her right, in an open position that was meant to taunt the opponent. Her other hand was resting just above Angel, for what looked like balance, but was in case she needed to switch weapons quickly. Avanna charged at her with a kunai, which Allianna blocked with Demon. Allianna disconnected and shoot several times at Avanna, who spun out of the way and shot water bullets at her. Allianna got out of the way only to freeze in place as Avanna crept closer. She went to stab Allianna but Allianna just smirked and said, "Not today, sweetheart." Allianna pushed a spot on her neck and Wen fell unconscious.

_**Allianna's POV** _

Kankuro forfeited and Shikamaru quit after he caught Temari. The crowd was getting antsy and Naruto was yelling about how he was gonna kill Sasuke. "What? Before your date?" I smirked, as he blushed. Shikamaru looked at us weird and I just sniggered, crouching because my legs were cramping. Sasuke appeared in a flurry of leaves and Naruto walked up to him. "Kick his ass." Naruto ordered after telling Sasuke he had won. Sasuke nodded and looked at me.

"Don't let him catch you." I advised, looking him dead in the eye.

I wasn't really paying attention after that. I was watching the henchmen of Orochimaru. I looked at Kakashi, who nodded with me. He knew they weren't Anbu. The Henchmen were positioned at equal distances from each other on different levels, so as to hit the most people with the knock out jutsu. There were eight of them. I shunshined up to where Sakura and Ino were.

"Hey. How's the mark on your neck?" Sakura asked.

"It's fine." I said, rubbing the curse mark. "Hey the match is starting." I noticed.

Immediately, sand began pouring out of the gourd on Gaara's back and he clutched his head. I couldn't hear him but I knew exactly what they were saying. I flash-stepped to Temari and Kankuro. "You are idiots." I said, surprising them both.

"What do you mean?" Temari demanded, her voice wavering.

"Gaara is losing it. He's going to go out of control and you won't be able to succeed in your plan. You were idiots to plan this." I said, glaring at them.

They gulped and I watched as Gaara slowly lost more and more control. Eventually, he encased himself in his ultimate defence. I teleported to Kakashi and appeared behind him and Guy. "When are Anbu not Anbu?" I asked, looking at Kabuto.

Kakashi and Guy stiffened as the genjutsu began. Sakura broke out and I woke Shikamaru and Naruto. I summoned Kira and Kuro, who had grown to be up to my knee where as before, they went half way up my shin. "Hey guys. Wanna fight some snakes?" I asked, greeting the summons.

"Hi Ally-chan." Kira yipped, looking around.

"We attack the Sand and Sound?" Kuro asked. I nodded as my friends looked on in awe of my summons. I looked around for the third hybrid I had meant to summon but he was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Anubis?" I asked. Kira smiled and giggled.

"He said he would show up once you left the village." She answered. I sighed.

"That damn jackal." I muttered. Kakashi briefed Shikamaru and Naruto on what we were doing which was go after Sasuke and Gaara. "Well let's go." I barked. "Gaara isn't getting any closer." Sakura, Shikamaru and Naruto nodded. We took off with Pakun and headed into the forest where we ran into Anubis. "You can't just appear where I asked you too?" I demanded, as we ran past. He chuckled and sniffed the air.

"We have company." He said, slowing. Shikamaru went with Anubis to hold off the twelve following ninja after a brief argument with Naruto.

We soon caught up with Kankuro, who was fighting Shino. "Go, save Sasuke." Shino said, turning to Kankuro.

I nodded along with Sakura and Naruto. When we arrived, Sasuke was almost covered in sand and Gaara had half transformed into Shukaku. "Jashin damn it." I swore. "Naruto, get Gaara. I've got Sasuke." I said, as I pulled Sasuke out of the sand. He ran to Naruto and whispered something into his ear before kissing his cheek and attacking Gaara from the side as Naruto attacked him head on. As I watched, the sand wrapped around me, causing me to get stuck. I quickly encased myself in a thin layer of wind so I wasn't completely crushed. However, the sand covered my face so I couldn't see or hear.

_______________________________/\\_________lol__________

When the sand fell away, Naruto was on the ground and Gaara was lying next to him. I smiled and went to lean against Kira and Kuro, who had dug me out of the sand. "Anubis left?" I questioned, to which they nodded. The Sand Siblings left and I dismissed my summons with the promise of a visit. I help support Sasuke and Naruto all the way back to the village. When we got there, some much was destroyed and every ninja had gathered of the roof of the arena. "No." I muttered. I knew it was going to happen but it still hurt.

 


	17. Funerals and Uchiha

I didn't go to the funeral for the Hokage, though I did wear black. I sat on the Hokage mountain and watched in the rain, my hair falling over my shoulder in a water soaked braid. When the funeral was over. I hopped down and stood in front of the grave. "If you meet my brother... Kick his ass for me." I said, with a sad smile. I patted the grave and left.

Later, I was standing next to Kakashi-sensei as we waited for the Akatsuki to finish their meal. "Hey are you two on a date?" Kakashi asked Asuma and Kurenai.

"No. I was getting sweets for Anko." Kurenai defended.

"What about you?" Asuma asked.

"We're waiting on someone." I said.

"Sasuke." Kakashi expanded.

"It's rare to see you waiting for someone, Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke said, walking up. "Allianna."

"Yo Duckbutt." I greeted with a smile. He smirked at me with a playful glare.

Asuma and Kurenai noticed that the Akatsuki were gone and I nodded at them. We shunshined to where the pair was by the river and Asuma and Kurenai were surprised.

"Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha. What an honour. I must say, you two have quite a reputation. "

"And who are you?" Kisame asked.

"My name's Allianna Negro. There, now we're all acquainted." I said, landing beside Kurenai.

"Please don't interfere. You will only get killed." I snorted and got glances.

"I doubt that." I said. I charged at Itachi, watching his arms and legs, not looking in his eyes. The fight was between kunai and didn't last long. I made the stupid mistake of looking in his eyes.

My world was in shades of grey. I was strapped to a cross and Itachi stabbed me over and over again. "Well, isn't this familiar." I chuckled and with that, I began laughing. A full body laugh that went on for hours. At least, it went on until I got out of the genjutsu.

_**When Tsunade Comes Back** _

When I woke, I was in a room with Sasuke. He was awake and looking at me seriously. "You went after Itachi, didn't you?" I croaked. He nodded. "Tch. Dumb-ass."

He glared then smiled. "He really did it on orders." He said softly.

"Told ya." I said. Then frowned. Naruto was stronger then me. I kept making stupid mistakes and he still was stronger. Sakura offered us apples and I knocked them down, looking out at the village. Time to start the act.

Naruto came in and I whipped around. "Naruto."

"Yeah, Ally-chan?"

"Fight me." I said, glaring.

He nodded with a smile. We headed to the roof and I faced him. We stood for a minute before I ran at him with my fist raised. I threw kicks and punches some of which he blocked. He created clones and I easily fended them off, destroying several with a well placed fire jutsu. I extended my claws and covered them with fire, something I had learned while training and Naruto charged a Rasengan. We charged at each other. Sasuke and Sakura raced for the middle to stop us But Kakashi was the actual one to stop us.

"Now, who started training without inviting me?" He asked. I glared before shrugging my arm out of his grip.

"It's none of your business." I growled.

"Allianna, that jutsu was too powerful for a spar."

"Whatever." I snapped, jumping away. I noticed the back of the water tower Naruto had hit and looked at the one I had hit. He was way stronger. I sat at the Hokage mountain and looked out over the village, dropping the act. "Damn that was hard." I muttered. I got trapped to one of the hair spikes by wires.

"Well, well, well. Kakashi- _Sensei._ " I taunted.

"You would leave if I started preaching."

I smirked. "You're right so what's the point?"

"Allianna, what happened today, you weren't acting like yourself." Kakashi said. He then launched into how I should work at teamwork and getting along.

"Are you done?" I demanded.

"Yes." He said.

"Great. Leave me alone." I must have sat on the mountain for hours because it didn't seem long 'til the Sound Four appeared. "Can I help you idiots?" I asked.

"We're the Sound Four." Then they disappeared. They all attacked me in turn, myself easily fending them off. They started preforming jutsu but I still fought them off.

"You're the Pathetic Four." I said. kicking them into each other. They caught me and beat me quickly after that.

"Orochimaru can give you power." My curse mark twinged and I got thrown into a wall. "Are you going to come or no?"

My curse mark spread and covered my face. "Yes." I said, "But not now. When everyone is asleep." The Sound Four left and I headed back to the apartment. I packed my stuff and when Naruto got home he went straight to sleep. I looked at the picture of the five of us on the windowsill. Kakashi had his hands on Sasuke and Naruto's heads and they were glaring at each other. Sakura was kneeling in front and was smiling with her eyes closed. I was on sensei's back and smiling as I poked Naruto and Sasuke's cheeks. I packed the picture before leaving without a goodbye.

I walked towards the gate and was stopped by Sakura. "How did you know?" I asked.

"You've been off and the curse mark was from Orochimaru." She said.

"Tch. Go home Sakura." I said, walking past with my bag. I was about three steps from the gate when she called at me.

"Naruto will never stop trying to find you!" She yelled.

"Maybe he should spend that time doing something useful." I said, before appearing behind her and knocking her out. "Thank you Sakura." I mumbled as I lay her on a bench.

I joined the Sound Four outside and they explained the process of gaining control over the curse mark. I got into the sealed crate and let them close the lid.

———————————

When I got out, Naruto and Sasuke were fighting someone I had never seen. "I am going to the village." I said, running off. Naruto and Sasuke called for me but I refused to turn. I had to convince them I hated them.

I made it all the way to the Valley of the End before they caught up. "Allianna!" Naruto shouted. I stopped and glanced back coolly.

"What?" I snapped.

"Why are you doing this?" Sasuke demanded.

"For power, isn't it obvious?" I have no interest in staying here in this village where I will not grow at all." I stated, turning to go. Naruto created a clone and the three ran at me. I jumped out of the way and onto Madara's head. "Hn. The two boyfriends trying in vain to stop this. You really are pathetic. I shouldn't waste my time."

"Wear your headband to fight us." Naruto ordered.

"To show we're equals." Sasuke ordered.

I laughed. "You two are nowhere near my equals." I growled, but I slid my headband onto my head anyways. "You are weak."

Naruto charged at me, throwing punches and kicks, sending me closer to the edge of the waterfall. Sasuke shot a Katon jutsu at me, which I countered with one of my own. I ran on the water and pulled on my wolf, my nails extending to claws and my eyes turning red. My fangs extended and I roared. It shook the trees and knocked the two genin back. My curse mark spread, causing flame decals to cover my body. They no longer burned but empowered me. Naruto began to draw on the nine-tails chakra and Sasuke took some of it, fuelling himself.

Naruto and Sasuke shot forward, knocking me off the waterfall and taking turns hitting me. I winced with each hit but took them all until I was forced under the water. I shot up using wind bullets and reached for Angel. Aiming carefully, I pulled the trigger several times, never slowing in my attempt to hit the genin. I hit their arms and torsos but only with grazes, as they dodged severer wounds. I holstered Angel and pulled Demon from my back. I charged at them swinging in a wide arc. They both jumped the weapon and pulled kunai out before throwing them at me. The nine-tail's chakra covered their bodies becoming the one tail cloak and my eyes widened before I entered my second stage of my curse mark. My ears turned to points, I grew a tail, my feet grew long nails. My mouth and nose distanced themselves from my face, forming a snout.

The look of shock was amazing. "You think I would start this fight without being able to stop it." I snarled and punched Naruto into Sasuke, following their flying bodies to cut them both up severely. I pounded on them before deeming them sufficient to not be able to follow me.

"Grow strong and hate me. Cultivate that hate and when you are strong enough, come find me again. Until then be glad I spared you on a whim." I stated before dropping my headband beside them. I turned and left, not once glancing back.

Upon reaching the Sound, I was brought to Orochimaru. I quickly bowed and greeted him. "Orochimaru-sama."

"Kekeke. Welcome Allianna-chan. Let your training begin."

 


	18. Planning

Orochimaru has had me training for two years and I am definitely stronger and he still believes that I am doing this for power. I smirked as I walked into my room and saw Kira there.

"Hey baby girl." I greeted, ruffling her fur. "What's up?" she smiled and yawned.

"Alpha's been running me ragged doing drills." I flopped onto my bed and looked around my room. There wasn't much on the walls, which were a pale grey, save some mission pictures and my Team Seven photo. My dresser was across from my bed and a dark wood. Angel lay on top and Demon was hanging from the wall on a hook. My bed was high off the ground and a twin so it held me but no one else. It was covered in a red and black bedspread with black and purple pillows. One wall was covered entirely with mission soveiners and schools with techniques on them. My final wall, the one with my door, had a floor to ceiling cork board covered with hand drawn pictures and pieces of information with a map of the Elemental Nations in the centre. It was covered in a genjutsu so only people I allow could read it and it tracked the movements of Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, the rest of the Konoha twelve and their senseis as well as the Sand Siblings and the Akatsuki. I updated it regularly and it was filled with information. I focused on a specific list on the far right the map and on it were the names of the people who had to live or die to help make the war as easy as possible. On the live side was Zabuza, Haku and all of the Akatsuki but Tobi and Zetsu. In the die column was Asuma, Jiraiya, Chiyo, Tobi, Zetsu, Orochimaru, Danzo and Kabuto.

"Did you get the message?" I asked, looking at the fox hybrid. Her fur was fluffy and black with purple tips and rings around her eyes, feet, tail and ears.

"Yes. They will create the clones as you instructed and will go to the hide out." Kira said, laying on the floor by the bed. I sighed in relief and stroked her, causing her to purr.

"I still can't believe they agreed to this. To think a criminal organization would listen to me." I said in awe.

"You are four hundred and seventeen. They have reason to listen. Plus you allow them to complete their goals until all of their supposed deaths. You are letting them live and giving them a chance to change. Granted they are criminals for a reason but they are willing to help stop the war. The lie about if the war happened, the world would die was very well planned." Kira said.

"They have no reason to trust me. They have never met me yet they trust a girl whom they have never seen and only received instructions from through summons and letters." I smirked and looked at Kira. "It's great." Kira laughed and licked my hand, agreeing with me.

__________/\\_________lol__________

Three missions back, Orochimaru sent me to kill a man who hadn't paid what he promised, I discovered a crystal ball that let me see all of the Elemental Nations. In addition, I had found an abandoned factory, which I used to make cellphones. I had distributed these cellphones to all my allies and my servants, so I had made about 30. I looked at my crystal ball and muttered into it, " **Laisse-moi voir ce que je veux.** " Immediately I saw Naruto and Jiriaya walking towards Konoha. I closed my eyes and when they opened I saw Sasori and Deidara walking through the desert towards Suna.

Pulling out my cellphone, I pushed 2 on the keypad and held the phone to my ear. In the crystal ball, I could see Deidara pulled a rectangular piece of metal from his pocket and hold it to his ear.

 _"Hello, un?"_ The voice of the bomber echoed around the room so I closed my eyes. The crystal ball changed back to Naruto and I answered the blond on the phone.

"Deidara." I greeted coolly.

 _"Ah, Negro-san. What can I do for you?"_ Deidara asked, the wind howling in the background of the phone.

"Sasori will die on this mission if he doesn't use the jutsu. Make sure that the next encounter with his subordinate is mentioned in his 'death' to his killers." I instructed. I could hear Sasori grumble in the back about how I'm more eternal than him faintly. "And calm your boyfriend down."

 _"I still don't know how you knew, yeah."_ Deidara said.

"You argue like an old married couple and you would hate it Sasori died." I answered.  _"And I can see the future."_ I thought.

_"True, we'll see you soon or Danna will. He's coming back to the Akatsuki after the fight correct?"_

"Yes, but he will not be going on missions with you and if he does he will have to be henged." I warned.

_"Understood. See ya Negro-san."_

"See ya Dei-chan." I hung up before he could respond. I looked at the crystal ball. Naruto was in the village and had run into Kakashi again. Naruto gave Kakashi that stupid book and I sighed.  _"Jashin damn it Naruto."_ As Naruto ran down the street, he came across Sakura. "They haven't changed much at all." I sniggered. "Sakura still flat chested."

Konohamaru called out at Naruto and did Sexy no Jutsu. Naruto told him not to do that jutsu and just as he was about to do his better version, I chanted, " **Laisse-moi entends ce qu'il y à entendre.** "

 _"HERE WE GO!!"_ Naruto yelled. Suddenly a hand stopped him and Sasuke had appeared behind him.

 _"I wouldn't recommend it, dobe."_ Sasuke said, holding his boyfriend's hand.

 _"Hey, Teme."_ Naruto kissed Sasuke on the cheek. I smiled and turned off the crystal ball.

"Looks like it's time." I said to Kira.

"Indeed it is." She responded before reverse summoning back to Haiburiddo Mountain on Summoning Island. Kabuto knocked on my door.

"What?" I snapped.

"Lord Orochimaru said you have a mission. To watch the Akatsuki. They are going after the one-tails." I smirked.

"Thank you Kabuto." I undressed from my casual kimono and put on a red corset top with short sleeves, a red ribbon bow lace up at the front and black lace over top. Coupled with a pair of black shorts that went to my knee that had a white image of a wolf on the right pant leg and the standard black sandals, I slid a miniature red version of the purple rope that everyone wore around my arm. I put my black leather belt that held Angel's holster on my waist loosely so it was tilted to the right but wouldn't fall because it was through one of the belt loops. I slipped Angel into her holster and placed Demon on my back with a matching black harness. I walked out of my room with my mask on the side of my face. It was completely black with a slightly extended bit that formed a beak. I slipped it entirely onto my face as I passed a mirror in the hall. In the instance I glanced my reflection, I noticed my brown, highlighted red, hair was out if it's normal braid. I quickly braided it and put the braid in a bun. I reached Orochimaru's office and knocked three times.

"Enter." His creepy voice called.

I entered, quietly, suppressing my shudder at the feeling I got every time I was around him. "Orochimaru-sama." I greeted bowing at the waist slightly before straightening.

"Allianna-san." He hissed. "As you are aware, the Akatsuki are moving and are making a move towards the one-tails. Your mission is to observe and report back the strengths of the Akatsuki members you see as well as any other Hidden Village ninja you might witness fighting."

"Yes sir." I nodded. Orochimaru waved me off and I ran towards the sealing chamber before suppressing my chakra.

I waited the three days and as expected Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura, Chiyo, Gai, Lee, Neji and Tenten arrived. I hid myself more and watched carefully. Team Gai disappeared to deal with the four far away seals while Team Kakashi dealt with the seal on the rock. Sakura blew the rock apart and the fighting commenced. Deidara flew away with Gaara's body, Naruto and Kakashi quickly following. I watched as the fight started with Hiruko. Sensing someone behind me, I spoke. "That's not really you inside Hiruko is it?"

"Of course not." Sasori snorted. "It is a blood clone as you suggested. Well the heart container is."

"Why not create replicas of all your puppets?" I asked.

"Because I need only return to Deidara with my body that is closest to human." Sasori informed me.

"You two really are adorable." I snickered.

"Whatever. Let's get out of here. I don't want to watch myself die." I nodded and jumped away, Sasori following. We soon reached one of my nearby safe holds hidden in a tree.

"Wait for Deidara here." I said, unsealing the entrance. "He knows the hand-signs and he knows where this is. I will make up who was here, saying it was that subordinate possession jutsu for the fights. Orochimaru won't know shit." I turned to go, only pausing when Sasori called my name.

"Thank you." He said, sitting and pulling out a small puppet to play with and occupy his time."

"You're welcome." And with that, I left Sasori in the tree and returned to Orochimaru.

Needless to say he wasn't thrilled with what I gave him but he wasn't about to punish me. We had a visitor coming. 

 


	19. All back together

Sai had replaced me by now and knowing Naruto, he was absolutely hating it. Though Sasuke was probably keeping him in line. I muttered the incantation to see and hear my old team and they appeared in the ball.

_"He will never be a member of team Kakashi. The last member of team Kakashi is Allianna. He was just selected to replace her."_

_"I'm glad you see me that way."_ Sai said, fake smiling.  _"I wouldn't want to be compared to that piece of shit, weak kunoichi who scampered off to Orochimaru for power and betrayed Konoha."_

 _"You basta..."_ Sakura held her hand up, stopping Naruto and Sasuke grabbed his shoulder.

 _"I apologize for Naruto."_ She said sweetly before punching him in the face.  _"However, insult Allianna again and I won't go easy."_

"Go Sakura." I laughed. The following threat scared everyone but Sasuke, who didn't give a shit about Yamato.

The next day, I was sitting in my favourite room besides my room because everyone knew not to bug me. It was the snake hall. Despite they man they have a contract with, several of the snakes will summon themselves to hangout with me here and I have a wonderful time. Right now I was talking to Yuki, who was Mamba's youngest daughter. She was a pure with viper who had wormed her way around my body and under parts of my clothing without being creepy.

"Enjoying yourself, Yuki?" I asked coldly.

"Very, Allianna-sama. If your wolves allowed it, would you come to visit my father and convince him to release me and let me stay with you?"

"No. If that were to occur, when you gained your true size, I wouldn't be able to hide or keep you safe, then your father would eat me." I explained. She nodded her understanding as Orochimaru, Kabuto and Sai entered the room. "I told you not to disturb me, Orochimaru."

"Sorry, Allianna-san. We ran into a complication." Orochimaru motioned to Sai. "He's from Konoha like you so you can bathe in nostalgia."

"Greetings, my name is Sai. You must be Allianna...." Sai started with his fake smile.

"Beat it." I ordered, standing and stroking Yuki.

"Even if I smile, I am the type of person who gets hated. Naruto-kun didn't seem to care for me much either. But in comparison, I'll get along with you much better." I stared directly at him. He looked me in the eye and I cast the genjutsu. It tossed him into a realm where I was in my wolf form and he was forced to run with myself occasionally catching him, only to wind up back where he started. He fell and Kabuto yelled my name. I released Sai to see him sweating. I internally smirked and walked back to my seat.

"Has Yuki been keeping you company?" Orochimaru asked.

"Obviously." I stated, reclining against the giant snake statue with candles for eyes.

"It's not a good idea to tease Allianna-san too much. She's much harder to deal with than myself."

"Whatever. Leave."

"Naruto-kun told me he's been searching for you for the past three years." Sai said, standing.

"Yeah, that sounds like the idiot. Now LEAVE."

"Naruto considers you his sister. That's what Sakura and Sasuke said." I looked at the Root member.

"As far as siblings are concerned, I only had one and he's dead." I walked away without a second glance to my room and lay on my bed with Yuki curling up on my stomach. I lay on my bed and waited for team Kakashi to find me.

Sai found me first, laying face up on the bed, all my scrolls, my mask and my entire mural packed away. All the stuff I was hiding from Orochimaru was packed up too and I only had Angel and Demon out. Sai sent three ink snakes after me. They slithered up the bed, they were about to touch me, so I decided to stop faking.

"Who's there?" I asked, not looking.

"Caught me red handed. Still I have acquired the upper-hand."

"What do you want?"

"I intended to take you back to Konoha. Though I originally came here to kill you. I want to see if I can protect the bond between you and him that he clings to so strongly."

"Bonds? You woke me to talk about bonds?" I let the explosive tags around my room off. I jumped up to the ledge of the hole I had created and stood at the ready with my katana that Orochimaru insisted I have. It would do well to copy what Sasuke would have done.

"You live up to your reputation. To be able to overpower my jutsu is quite impressive."

"What the hell?" Sakura came charging out, yelling at Sai.

"Ah. Sakura. Is that you?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Sakura let go of Sai and looked directly at me. "Allianna-chan."

Naruto and Sasuke came out of the rubble by the tunnel and looked at me as well.

"Allianna..." Naruto breathed.

"Naruto, Sasuke... So you came as well. Does that mean Kakashi's here too?" I asked, boredly acting. Yamato stepped out of the tunnel.

"Unfortunately, Kakashi-san couldn't be here but I am here in his place. We, team Kakashi, are going to take you back to Konoha."

"Team Kakashi, huh?"

Sai pulled out his sword and Sakura started yelling about how she knew it.

"So he's my replacement? Couldn't even find a girl strong enough in that weak village? He was spouting nonsense about bonds between me and Naruto. One more pansy for the group, I'm sure he fits."

Sai started a speech about feeling and being free and I just rolled my eyes, blocking it out. He was honestly so irritating.

"Sure I know, that's why I severed them." I interrupted. "I have other bonds I carry. Bonds to my past. Too many bonds causes one to lose focus. Weakening their strongest wish, their greatest desire." Damn, Sasuke would have been cheesy as fuck. Now I was the one being cheesy.

"If that's true then why DID YOU SPARE SASUKE AND I THAT DAY?! ALLIANNA!" Naruto finally broke, yelling and adding his two cents.

"I told you. It was on a whim. Something I will not do again." I jumped forward and placed my hand on Naruto's shoulder, my other hand grabbing my katana and pulling it out of it's case. The metal scraped as I pulled it out. Turning the blade in my hand, I drove it towards the blond ninja's back. Sai blocked my attack and I jumped back. "You want to be Hokage. Focus on training rather than chasing me or I might come take that position from you."

"Like anyone who can't even save one friend deserves be Hokage, right? Allianna."

"Hn." Yamato shot would at me and I smirked. I coated my blade with wind and drove it towards him, cutting the kunai he used to defend himself and piercing his shoulder. I glanced at Naruto and saw he now had claws and slit eyes. I stared into his eyes and with a single hand sign, I was in his mind-space with him and Kyuubi.

"So this is the mighty Kyuubi. Hm, I was expecting more." I drawled, walking up through the water with no weapon.

 **"Vampire Brat. You don't scare me."** The fox snarled.

I glanced sidelong at Naruto before grabbing the nose of the fox and ripping it, causing the bubbles to explode.

**"Well you can suppress my power. I say only, Don't kill Naruto. You will regret it."**

I exited Naruto's mind and in my momentary delay, Yamato pushed me back and trapped me in a wooden cage. I broke out easily and retook my place at the top of the crater.

"Allianna. Don't you get it. Your bodies going to be stolen by Orochimaru soon." Sasuke warned.

"Not likely." I scoffed, flashing my fangs. Orochimaru appeared beside me and grabbed my arm as it twitched.

"Calm Allianna."

"Let go." I ordered.

Kabuto did that whole Akatsuki warning that I couldn't be bothered to listen to and we disappeared in flames. Though before the jutsu started, I tossed my sword. It had a note that said,  _"I still prefer Demon. Sasuke can have this."_

 


	20. Crying

Orochimaru is gone for the week. He was at a different hideout to work on an experiment. I stood in front of my mural, counting the important events that had occurred. I added a sheet about Kakuzu and Hidan being supposedly dead and another about Shikamaru's growth. Looking over the mural, I ran my hand over the timeline with the major events on the front. Deidara and Tobi had captured the three tails and in a few days he would return, trying to take my body for his own. I snorted at the thought and glanced at the death list. There were kunai stabbed into each of the people who were actually dead and shuriken in the ones who were thought to be dead but were actually alive. 

"Humans. They can survive anything. I need to make sure that this remains the case." I said, not looking at the person behind me. I heard a chuckle and smirked, knowing that they meant me no harm. "Wouldn't you agree, Sasori?" 

"I would, though the fact that you captured this hideout simply for all of us 'dead' Akatsuki members is quite impressive. Though you aren't human. Not really." Sasori appeared out of the shadows and stood beside me, analyzing the board. "Why do you have a question mark beside Danzo's name?" 

"Because I have no idea how to get Sasuke his Susanoo and kill Danzo at the same time without forcing him to fight Danzo." I admitted. "Sasuke got the Mangekyou Sharingan in the past future by fighting Itachi and when Itachi died, the emotions caused him to gain the next level." 

"Convince Itachi to go back to Konoha." Sasori suggested. "The emotions would get him the Mangekyou." 

"And Susanoo?" I questioned. 

"Stall Danzo and arrange for Sasuke to show up earlier than everyone else." 

"How are you so good at this?" I glanced at him before writing down all the ideas we had had. The puzzle was quickly filling in. 

"You're letting your emotions cloud your logic." Sasori commented with a smirk evident in his voice. 

"Like you do with Deidara?" I responded. Sasori didn't respond. "What about Itachi's illness?" We sat in silence for two minutes before it hit me. "My blood." 

"Your what?" Sasori asked. 

"My blood. It has healing properties and as long as he doesn't die within twenty-four hours after, he won't become a vampire." I wrote down my blood by Itachi's picture and I smiled. "It's all coming together." 

"You don't need to do this." I looked to see Kakuzu had joined us. 

"Since when do you care?" I demanded. 

"I don't." I threw a puzzled look at his back as he left. 

The week passed quickly and I was summoned to Orochimaru's side. He was deteriorating fast and couldn't wait to be immortal. I looked at the door and knocked. 

"Come in." I entered to see the snake sitting up in bed and smiling at me. "Allianna, good. It is time." My curse mark burned and I glared before charging my claws up with flames. I channelled those flames into one claw and pierced Orochimaru's shoulder with a beam coming off of the claw.

"No." I said coldly, without emotions. Orochimaru became visibly angry and I smirked internally. He began to grow in size and I was soon surrounded by his white snake form. "Ah, the white snake." I smiled without humour and gazed into his eyes. 

The world faded to black and purple, leaving me waist deep in purple sludge with all of the past bodies around me. Orochimaru stood on top of the sludge and looked down at me. Tendrils of the sludge slowly began to crawl up my body and I simply stared down Orochimaru. He got a look of victory on his face just before I burst into flames. The fire spread quickly, consuming every body, all of the mysterious substance, Orochimaru, everything. Orochimaru's bedroom reappeared and the snake was lying on the floor. Taking Demon off of my back, I cut off the head. 

"Creepy." I stated, turning away. I sensed Orochimaru coming out of the corpse and I sliced him in half with a quick one eighty turn. "Or pathetic." I walked past Kabuto and left to begin finding everyone one from Taka.

I headed for the nearest hideout with the member I wanted. Suigetsu.

"So. What can I do for you, Allianna?" Suigetsu asked, not materializing in the water.

"I want you to join my team?" I stated.

"Why the hell not?" Suigetsu said. I broke the case of his cell and all the water poured out. I tossed some clothes at the puddle and waited while he put them on. "Who else?"

"Karin and Jugo." I said, walking towards the exit.

"And a weapon?"

I tossed him a scroll. He unsealed the contents to reveal a copy of the executioner's blade. "It's a copy but I had it build by the same one who made the original." I explained.

"And yours?"

"I made mine a long time ago." I stated.

"Fair enough."

 


	21. Taka Together

After getting Suigetsu, the first thing after giving him his sword was go after Karin. "Let's go." I ordered. We walked for days until we reached the hideout where Karin was. I walked in and smiled at the sight of Karin waiting. "Karin-chan." I greeted.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. 

"Here for you to join me." I stated. She crossed her arms and frowned. At the sign of her disapproval, I turned to Suigetsu. "Get the prisoners out of here." 

"Sure." Suigetsu said before walking off. I smiled at Karin who huffed before leading me to a room. 

She sat down at the bench along the wall and I stood by the door with a smirk and I rested my sword against the frame. "What do you want?" Karin demanded.

"You." I answered. "I want you on my team. I have things I need to do and you are essential for those things to fall through." Karin looked skeptical and I hung my head slightly. "I have somethings I need to keep straight and I sensory ninja would help."  _'Not to mention you need to meet Naruto and go to Konoha.'_ I mentally added.

"If I do go, what reason would I have to help you?" Karin demanded. 

"I know an Uzumaki?" I said like I didn't know if it would convince her, which I knew it would. Karin seemed to debate before agreeing. "Great. Try to get along with Suigetsu." I said. They get married in the future but still, she hates him at the beginning. I motioned for Karin to follow and we headed for the door, Suigetsu showing up out of a hall near the door. We headed for Juugo next and when we got close I frowned at the sight of all the failed curse-mark experiments. "Right, let's do this quickly." I snarled. We cut through the mob, well Suigetsu and I cut through the mob. Soon they were all gone and we were free to enter the actual hideout. I sought out Juugo's cell and when we found it, I turned to Karin and Suigetsu. "Stay out of the way so he sees me first." 

The door opened when Suigetsu turned the door and he pulled it open, staying behind it with Karin. Juugo charged out in half form. I grabbed his outstretched hand and using it as an axis, I swung him into the wall. I extended my fangs and the veins around my eyes darkened. "Control yourself." I shouted at him, pushing hard into the wall, which now had spiderweb cracks in it. I watched in pride as the curse mark receded and Juugo gained control. "Well done." I praised.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Allianna. I want you on my team." I stated.

"Leave me here. I'm dangerous." Juugo said, heading for his cell.

"I just proved I can stop you. Join me."

"Why?"

"Because I have a job for you." 

Training Taka to work as a team was easier than I thought. We spent a week getting the formations down even though they mostly relied on Juugo, Suigetsu and I with Karin staying as far back as she could from the fights. Luckily for us, there were a lot of stupid bandits who attacked us so we got lots of practice. Suigetsu was really get the hang of his new sword and we were creating some good combos. When the other two would piss me off, I would transform and Juugo and I would have some amazing conversations and he was getting better at controlling himself. Karin was learning taijutsu so if she did get stuck, well, she could actually do something.

Eventually we were heading for the Uchiha Stronghold where Itachi had agreed to meet me. We ran through the forest, sticking to the forest floor and and meeting up with Deidara and Tobi halfway through. "Dei-chan you're up." I said. Deidara nodded and Tobi disappeared to fight the Konoha nin. At the edge of the forest, we left blood clones to fight each other, then we headed for the fortress. We arrived to see Kisame and Itachi waiting.

"Allianna." Itachi greeted. I gave him a sharp toothed grin and bumped fists with Kisame.

"Yo Kisame-senpai." Suigetsu said. Introductions quickly followed and then it was to planning.

"Okay. Jiraiya has to be fighting Pein right now, or soon so after we need to make sure that Pein destroys Konoha then leaves but we have to make sure that Tobi doesn't find out the plan for the war after that." I summed up.

"I believe that it is time for us," Itachi gestured to himself and Kisame, "To head to Konoha."

"I agree but you have to make sure that you don't die. I need you both. Show up after Pein destroys the city. Prove that you were under orders with the scroll I gave you." I said, looking the Uchiha in the eye. "I need my best friend." I smirked.

Itachi smiled and Kisame laughed. "I still can't believe how close you two are." Kisame commented. I flashed him a toothy grin. I thought back to all that had happened. Itachi had been how I got to the Akatsuki and had stood by my side. After that our relationship had grown, though we were only friends and going to stay that way.  
______________/\\_______|o|________________  
 **3rd Person**

Sasuke and Naruto ran for the Hokage Tower, having been summoned minutes earlier."What do you think Baa-chan wants?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shrugged and looked at his boyfriend. Naruto brightened suddenly. "Maybe it's about Allianna." He suggested.

"Maybe Dobe."Sasuke agreed. He wanted to bring Allianna back because of Naruto and because her reason for leaving was bullshit. He intended to find out the truth.

"Don't call me that Teme." Naruto laughed, breaking Sasuke out of his thoughts. Sasuke smiled softly before putting up his emotionless mask as they entered the tower. They reached the door and knocked.

"Come in." Came the response of the Hokage. The two boys entered to see Kisame and Itachi. Naruto reacted by pulling out a kunai and Sasuke stepped in front of Naruto with his sword drawn, the same sword Allianna had given him that mission at Orochimaru's hideout.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked in a whisper. Itachi looked at his brother.

"I came to join Konoha." He said. "My mission is up." In a movement that no one without trained eyes or sharingan could follow, Sasuke had sheathed his sword and was hugging his brother. Itachi looked surprised before hugging his brother back with a small smile. Naruto relaxed and glanced at Kisame who was watching his partner with a happy expression. Sasuke was trying not to laugh from happiness that his brother had returned. He pulled back and in a move that surprised the elder Uchiha, he poked his brother in the forehead.

"I'm glad there's a next time Aniki." He said.

"As am I." Itachi said sincerely. "Oh, Naruto this is for you." Itachi tossed the blond a scroll. "I found it in an abandoned hideout of Orochimaru's. Looks like it was written to you." The Uzumaki nodded.

"Is that all Baa-chan?" He asked. Tsunade nodded, knowing the blond had to be dying to read the scroll. Naruto disappeared, leaving the Uchiha to catch up. Naruto reappeared on the Fourth's head. He sat down and opened the scroll. He read the contents and blinked in shock.

_"Dear Naruto,_

_I'm writing this with Itachi reading over my shoulder and Deidara complaining about not getting to see his boyfriend. I'm gonna stab them both."_ This had the blond laughing. _"It's been what, three years since we've really talked. I miss you little brother. I had to leave but not for power. If it weren't for the reasons I needed the stupid curse mark. I would have gotten rid of it years ago. But I'll be rid of it soon enough. It's been years but I know how to remove the curse mark."_ At this, Naruto was entranced in the letter. _"I need to stay on topic. What I say next, you can only tell Sasuke. There is a war coming and it is against a mad man with a horrible jutsu and a lot of cannon fodder. Learn all you can and I'll see you at the Kage summit."_ The letter wasn't signed but it was obvious who had written it.

"I'll see you soon Ally-chan." Naruto said with determination in his eyes.

 


	22. Time to DIe

Intercepting a guy with Rinnegan and a god complex by myself probably wasn't the smartest idea in the world but at least I didn't walk into the Kage Summit. However, I will be forever grateful to the angel that is Konan. Seriously, that chick is a sweetheart. When she saw me, she made Pein slow down and I waved.

"Pein. Konan." I greeted politely.

"Negro-san. It is time then?" Konan asked. I nodded. I turned to Pein.

"Have you decided on your path?"

"The world will come to peace with this war?" I nodded. "Then I wish to fight with the jinchuuriki."

"Then you have to do two things. Nagato must be moved to the base where everyone else is and a blood clone of the Deva path must be created as well as any path you wish to save. Give them most of the chakra and use those to fight Konoha. But there are people you must not kill. Merely render unconscious."

"Who?"

"Kakashi Hatake, Shizune, Sasuke Uchiha, the grandpa frog, Fukasaku and Tsunade Senju."  
___________________________________________________

**Third Person**

Naruto arrived with Gamabunta, Gamaken, Gamahiro, Gamakichi and Fukasaku to see most of Konoha gone except for the wall and the mountain with its faces. Naruto and the toads were confused but upon seeing the village, Naruto's expression hardened.

"This saves me the trouble of having to look for you." The Deva path said, looking Naruto in the eye. There were five small poofs and the other paths dropped to the ground.

"Seems like all six are here." Fukasaku said solemnly. Then Tsunade appeared in front of them.

"I AM THE FIFTH HOKAGE AND I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR TRAMPLING ON THE DREAMS, THE TREASURES OF THOSE WHO CAME BEFORE ME! AS HOKAGE, I WILL STOP YOU HERE AND NOW!" She yelled, barely standing.

"It looks like you understand a little of my pain now... but... I have no need for you." The asura path flew forward, aiming tons of metal spikes at Tsunade. "The one I want..."

"Is me right?" Naruto asked, crushing the path. "There's no need for Konoha's Hokage to deal with the likes of these guys. You just go enjoy a nice cup of tea or something."

"Naruto..."

"Naruto Uzumaki." Pein stated.

"LET'S SETTLE THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Naruto yelled at Pein. The remaining three paths prepared themselves for battle. "GAMAKICHI! TAKE TSUNADE-BAACHAN TO A SAFE PLACE!"

"GOTCHA!" Gamakichi said.

"Baa-chan, I'll handle it from here. You tell the other villagers not to interfere? Trying to protect them while fighting at the same time would just make this more difficult." Naruto ordered.

"Alright. But I'll leave Katsuyu with you. She'll be of use to you. She has information on the enemy." Tsunade said. The slug quickly tucked herself into Naruto's robes and Gamakichi left after Naruto discovered that Kakashi was "dead". The animal path summoned a giant rhino that charged at Naruto. Naruto caught the rhino by its tusk and threw it into the air. The animal path summoned two more animals which were stopped by the two little toads. Naruto ran forward with two clones which created two rasengans. The clones threw the giant rasengans into the summons while the original ran forward. Naruto took on the preta path. The three giant toads killed the three summons.

Unbeknownst to all, a lone figure sat out of sight but able to watch from the Hokage mountain. Allianna was wearing a black cloak that covered her entirely. She was missing Demon from her back and had only Angel on her. She sat stone faced and to make sure that everything went according to plan. She watched impressed as Naruto took out all of the paths until only the Deva path remained. "I was right." She said, smugness evident. Konan materialized next to her as a paper clone.

"You were. Are you sure Nagato is safe?"

"Yes. He's fine. He didn't kill anyone that he would have to bring back. That's important anyway." Allianna said, not looking away from the fight. "Nagato made a clone as well?"

Konan nodded then realized that the vampire could not see her. "Yes."

"Then everything is set. I take it that my clone went after the Hachibi with Taka."

"No, Zetsu went with Tobi. The clone seemed to think it was a bad idea to go."

Allianna smirked. "Good girl." She said, knowing that that was going to happen. "And Tobi has no idea of my involvement with keeping his members alive?"

"Yes. He thinks that the Zombie brothers, Deidara and Sasori are dead. He knows that Itachi and Kisame defected and as far as I know, they are with Tsunade at the moment." Allianna looked past the fight to see a small blue figure among the rubble with a shorter black figure and a pink figure. Allianna refocused on the fight when he got a metal pole through the hands. "Dammit. I told him not to. He promised not to." Allianna snarled. She scanned the crater, looking for a familiar head of black in the shape of a duck's ass. As the six other metal bars were pierced into the jinchuuriki, Allianna became more frantic to find the Uchiha that was dating said jinchuuriki. Of course, she spotted him as he attacked Pein. She swore but didn't move. She knew better then to get in the way.

Sasuke attacked Pein with a chakra kick but the orange haired man dodged. The raven got in a stance but instead of attacking Pein, he took out one of the poles, leaving only six in total and one no longer in his left shoulder. Allianna looked close with a jutsu and saw that the Uchiha had his Mangekyou sharingan. "Itachi just what the hell did you do?" Allianna asked under her breath. Konan looked over at her in worry. Allianna watched sadly as Sasuke fought to free Naruto and she looked away as he was knocked away for a final time and didn't get up. She turned back as Naruto turned to the six tailed form with a skeleton. When Naruto chased Pein off, Allianna teleported to Sasuke's side. She ran healing chakra over him and when Sasuke saw her face, she winked and smirked before teleported away now that Sasuke was stable after whispering something in Sasuke's ear.

From there, Naruto just got worse and Pein was beat up more and more. Eventually, Naruto got stuck in a circle of dirt that looked like the moon. Allianna held her breath, back in her cave as the eight tailed version appeared, the fox formed with all but fur. After a few minutes, the tails disappeared and Naruto was standing in their place. Allianna smirked and turned to walk away. "What are you doing?" Konan asked.

"Going back to the base. I am no longer needed." And with that, the clothes melted into fur and the now ten foot tall wolf bound off into the forest on top of the mountain. She ran until she made it to the 'dead' Akatsuki and then she told them what had happened.  
_________________________________________

Back in Konoha, Sasuke watched as Naruto came back. Sakura was supporting him and he had a soft, almost non-existent smile on his face. Naruto's face split into a huge smile at the sight of the standing Uchiha and he ran forward, tackling the raven into the ground. Sasuke chuckled and held onto his boyfriend tightly. "I love you, Naruto." He whispered.

"I love you too." Naruto whispered back before he was pulled away by their other friends and Konoha began to cheer for the blond. Sasuke looked away with a frown when he remembered what he had seen after Pein had knocked him out. Allianna. _"What were you doing here?"_ He thought back to her smirk, wink and words. _"At the Kage Summit, I need to talk to you. It's about Danzo."_ What Kage Summit? There must be one coming if Allianna talked about one. He'd deal with that later. For now he was happy for his boyfriend.

 


	23. Kage Summit

The land of Iron was lovely. The snow was beautiful and the wind whipped around me comfortably. I was tempted to transform and act like a puppy but I had to behave. I sent Suigetsu to check out the the security, to see if there were any changes, which there weren't. "Okay there is a route that is completely unguarded. Let's go." I ordered, standing and dusting off my pants. The other three nodded and stood. We quickly got into the building and even more quickly got into the chamber where the Kage were meeting. 

"What are we doing?" Karin asked as we sat on the ceiling of the empty room. I cast her a glance and she held her tongue. Suigetsu went to make a comment but I stopped him as well. We watched as the meeting started and some attack happened when the Raikage lost his temper. As the alliance was suggested and Danzo was chosen as it's commander, I was tempted to intercede but held back. I knew that Naruto had come on his own without Sasuke after the Raikage to make it so that I wasn't killed but he would be finding out about now about Obito who was calling himself Madara. I swore under my breath as Zetsu appeared and started talking. He was stalling for Obito and I just let him. When Obito showed up, I froze. 

"My name is Madara Uchiha. I'm here to explain something to you. I just want to make that clear. I want to talk to you about my goal, the moon's eyes plan." He continued to explain and the Kage didn't take it well. When Obito left, I jumped down and landed between the five leaders and their guards. 

"So hi." I greeted, Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo joining me. All the ninja and samurai were on guard immediately. "Oh, I've been here the whole time. If I wanted to attack, I would have. Point a gun at me, if it makes you feel better." Every single person in the room pointed a weapon at the four rogues. 

"Allianna." Gaara said. 

"Heya Gaara." I greeted, smiling. 

"Why are you here?" Mei asked. 

"Let me do one thing first." I said, pulling out a summoning scroll. I placed it on the ground and revealed six seals. I bit my finger and ran the blood along the seals. There were six poofs of smoke and when it cleared, Hidan, Kakazu, Sasori, Deidara, Konan and Pein's Deva path were standing on the scroll. "Right. Down to business. We're here to offer our help." I said with a smirk.   
________________________________

The meeting erupted into absolute chaos. That's the only word for it. Everyone was asking questions and trying to talk over everyone else. Eventually, Mifune had enough. "ENOUGH!" He yelled. Everyone calmed down and I looked at the samurai. "Why are you here, Allianna Negro?" 

"I said. To help. So, this is a plan three years in the making. Ever since I left Konoha." I answered. Gaara seemed to get a look of realization. 

"You took the curse seal for Sasuke." He stated. I nodded. "And left to kill Orochimaru." 

"Yep. And the Akatsuki's deaths were planned by yours truly. Kakashi and Zabuza knew that I knew this war was coming years ago. They can attest to my saying that 'Every life saved then will help in the long run.'" 

"Why though? If you knew that this war was coming, why did you not say?" Ai asked. 

"Would you have believed me if I said 'Hey. There's a war coming in three years from a mad man in a mask claiming to be a thousand year old Uchiha.'?" I asked rhetorically. 

Mei looked around at the the other people and shrugged. "She has a point." 

"Read my mind if you want. Use your byakugan. Hell, hook me up with Inoichi back in Konoha. Just know I'm telling the truth." 

"Why?" Onoki asked, still confused. 

"Because I am determined to save Naruto." I said with conviction. "He is the best person in the world and more important then any of you would believe except Gaara."

"He pleaded for your life." Ai stated.

"Hold that thought." I said, holding up a hand. I flew through some signs and a clone appeared. "I have more strings to pull. The clone will explain everything." I got a nod for Mifune, though the Tsukikage looked pissed.

"What strings?" The old man demanded.

"Danzo. He needs to die today and I have to manipulate a certain duck ass into doing it. It makes the war easier if I do." I was given permission to leave.  
_______________________________________  
As Allianna left, the clone smiled and sat in Danzo's abandon seat. "So let's continue this meeting. I'll explain my plan and then you lot can decide whether you want to follow it or not." The Kage took their seats and the Akatsuki as well as Taka sat down behind the clone in view so no one would be too surprised if they moved.

"Very well. Continue Allianna." Mifune ordered.

The clone stood and pulled a scroll out of her cloak. She summoned the board she used for planning all those years. "Well this is what I've got so far."   
_______________________________________

I landed on the bridge where the fight would go down with Danzo. Closing my eyes, I reached out with my senses. Danzo was approaching from my right and Sasuke was approaching from my left. Perfect. When the two men landed on opposite ends of the bridge, I turned to my once friend. 

"Hello Sasuke. Do you know why you're here?" I asked. 

"Itachi sent me ahead." came the curt reply, the young Uchiha standing ready and waiting for someone to attack him. 

"So 'Tachi is coming. Good." I stretched my arms up and over my head. In a swift motion, I withdrew Demon from it's holder and launched it at Danzo, a cord attached to the handle to bring the weapon back. Danzo jumped out of the way and with a flick of my wrist, my weapon was back by my side. "Then it won't take much to kill this traitor. Sasuke, remember what I told you about the massacre?" I glanced to see Sasuke nod. "Well, here's the dick who ordered it. And he has Sharingan in his arm and the bandaged eye." 

That's when Danzo gave up the pretense of fragility. I shot a look at Sasuke at the sound of his voice. "Allianna."

"Hm?" 

"He's mine." 

Surprisingly, the fight didn't go that differently from the memories I got from the transport, all those years ago. Sasuke used Susanoo very well and made use of most of the Uchiha Sharingan secrets. I simply sat where Tobi would've if he was here, but the Uchiha was wisely absent. I had to fill in for Karin's warnings but Sasuke wasn't as cocky as the possible Sasuke from the implanted memories. Of course, as the memories played out, the ones that no longer applied faded and I forgot them. Just so I didn't have two versions of everything in my head. Of course, I will say there was a lot less dialogue then the memory version. My only real interaction was to get the Hokage hat off the jackass. When he got caught in the paralysis curse mark, I had to put my input in. 

"SO THIS IS WHAT THE UCHIHA ARE? ABLE TO BE TAKEN OUT BY A OLD GEEZER WITH KNOCK OFF JUTSU? WHAT WOULD NARUTO AND ITACHI SAY?" I yelled from my perch. I watched in satisfaction as Sasuke summoned Susanoo again. He screamed as the curse mark faded. 

"KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT, YOU OVER GROWN, UNDEAD FURBALL!!!!"He said, turning his attention to me. 

I simply pointed to Danzo and mouthed,  "We'll talk later." Sasuke shot an arrow at Danzo and that's when a tree came out of his shoulder. I rested my head on my hand. "How do these people keep getting the First's cells? I swear they kept him in a jar and were just like, 'Hey, let's mess around with things we don't understand. It can't possibly go wrong.'" I asked rhetorically, mimicing a stupid male voice for the second half. As the fight went on, Sasuke more worn out. Until he finally struck Danzo down. I leapt down from my perch and ran a quick medical jutsu over the young Uchiha. "Well done, kid." I said, healing his wounds. Danzo's arm exploded into a tree but before he could unwrap Shisui's eye, I shot him in the eye, destroying his personal eye and kill him instantly. 

"How...?" Sasuke asked, still out of breath. 

"You ain't the only one with sharp eyes." I said. Then I walked over to the body and sealed it away in a scroll. I sniffed the air and dropped the scroll before turning the gun on Sasuke. 

"Allianna!" I looked coolly over at Sakura, who was standing across the bridge. 

"Sakura. Let me guess. You came after me to protect Sasuke, didn't you? How are Kiba, Sai, Shino and Akamaru doing?" Sakura looked surprised but her face hardened. 

"Let Sasuke go." Sakura ordered, walking closer. 

"Well. Isn't this familiar? When was it? Oh, yeah." I smirked, flashing my fangs at her. "Sakura, kill Naruto or Sasuke dies. Allianna, kill them both if Sakura won't do it." I mocked my voice from before. "You know, Sasuke would have left if it wasn't for me. Orochimaru would have bitten him and he would still want revenge, going after Itachi, then Danzo after joining the Akatsuki, then wanting to destroy Konoha. So, isn't good that I left?" 

"How do you know that?" Sakura stopped in front of me. 

"I can see the future. Isn't that right, Kakashi?" I said, before I moved from where I had been standing so I didn't get run through by chidori. I jumped back and knocked the stringed kunai away so it didn't wrap around me. 

"So you claim. How's that working out?" Kakashi asked, standing between me and the rest of Team 7. 

"Don't know. How's Naruto after he got sick, begging the Raikage to spare me for going after the Hachibi when I wasn't even near that rapping octopus." The looks of shock were amazing so I began laughing. Had to maintain that facade until the war started. "You thought I was lying? How else would I have known about your team, Kakashi? How else would I know exactly what happened at the massacre without even looking at records." 

"You monster." Sakura said, looking me in the eye. The words stung but I had a part to play so I couldn't show myself until the last second so that Obito wouldn't know what I was doing. 

For a split second, real pain flickered across my face before the mask was in place. I fake sniffled and then started to cry crocodile tears. I collapsed to my knees and put my hands over my face so they couldn't see the lack of tears. Not like I could cry tears anyways. My weapons clattered to the ground and I mentally apologized to them for the rough treatment. Peeking through a slit in my bangs and through my fingers, I saw Sakura get a look of sadness on her face. Kakashi looked indifferent and Sasuke looked like he was trying to process the rapid change in sides. This was the second time I had done this, shown him kindness then went back to the act of hating him, not that he knew it was an act. 

I began to laugh again, first mixing it with sobs then full out insane laughter. "Well Sakura, did you think monster would still work to bring me to my knees? That it was enough to make me run and cry like last time?" I stood and holstered Angel, slinging Demon over my shoulder. "My heart turned to ice a long time ago, Pinky. Don't assume to know me. Don't assume me to be that weak." I looked around in evident fake confusion. "Where's Itachi? I would have thought he'd come after his little baby brother? Or does he have that much faith in you Kakashi?" 

"Itachi's with Yamato and Nar..." Sasuke started. 

"Why would you need to ask? Shouldn't you know, if you can see the future?" Kakashi asked. 

"Oh look, you found it. Well done, Kakashi. Do you want to explain or shall I?" Kakashi just glared. "Well, let's see. When I showed up out of the blue in Naruto's dingy, vermin infested apartment all those years ago, a month before the Genin exams, I came from a different world with no ninja or chakra to speak of. I fell through a portal and gained the knowledge of everything that had happened and everything that would happen. But I changed the timeline, and the knowledge didn't change with it. So I knew that Pain was going to attack Konoha, I knew the Third was going to die but I couldn't change that due to the changes and character developments that came with each event, but Sasuke leaving, he would be just as strong in Konoha, always challenging Naruto. So I took our dear duckbutt's place, going with Orochimaru, getting the cursemark, which is gone by the way." I pulled my collar away from my neck so that the pale, unblemished skin was revealed. "Where was I? Killing Orochimaru, forming Taka. Each thing needed to happen. Just like I needed Sasuke to kill Danzo. I couldn't, I don't have Sharingan. And Itachi has another job." 

"Itachi works for you?" Sasuke yelled, finally getting his voice back. 

"In a way." The young Uchiha glared. "We're friends. I helped him get back to you and out of the Akatsuki, he helped send you here because this was one of those important character moments that you needed to get stronger so Naruto didn't pass you by too much." I said, waving my hand in a flippant motion. "Other than that, Itachi kinda does his own thing." 

"Why tell us?" Sakura demanded. 

"Wait, so I'm not supposed to reveal everything about my plan to the good guys in a monologue. Well, comic books lied to me." I pouted. The three watching me gained a sweatdrop each. "Really, this is the tip of the iceberg. And about things I can't change. Do I seem so stupid as to reveal everything to you? Notice none of Taka are here. Don't you wonder why that is?" The looks of fear and shock. I swear, these three only have a handful of expressions. "Kami, seriously, you didn't wonder at all?" I facepalmed. 

I grinned from behind my hand and jumped off the bridge. Landing on the water, I chuckled at the familiar chakra I felt nearing. I heard the three land behind me but I didn't look at them. I was watching for a certain orange clad ninja. I heard someone running at me from behind. Right as they were in arms reach, I spun and grabbed Sakura by the neck and stole her kunai from her hand, aiming it at her. But Naruto stole her from my grasp. 

"Well look who joined the party." 

"Allianna." 

"Come to save the day. What a surprise. Boyfriend in distress, best friend about to be killed and you pop up like a persistent puppy to save them both." My expression twisted into a sneer. "It's pathetic."

"Really? Is that how you feel?" Naruto summoned two clones and made a rasengan. I charged fire chakra into my hand to make a ball so that it would collide and create an explosion. We ran at each other and the jutsu connected. 

When the chakra mixed, we appeared in a white space with streams of light everywhere. "Well. This is nice." I said, lying down and putting my hands behind my head. 

"Allianna, what...?"

"You got my letter, yeah?" 

"From Itachi. Yeah, I got it." 

"Good. Gotta keep up the act until you leave for training with Bee." I looked over at Naruto. 

"Why?" 

"Tobi." The white began to fade so I quickly got up and gave Naruto a hug. "See you, kit." 

I re-entered the real world and was thrown back by the force to the jutsu colliding, skidding along the water. Naruto got caught by Kakashi. "Well, I best be off. Things to do, people to see." 

"Wait Allianna." Naruto called. 

"What do you want? Why are you so fixated on me?" I demanded harshly, glaring from my spot by the wall, I was about to escape up. 

"Because you're my friend. I'm not giving up. I'll bring you back to the Hidden Leaf Village. That's something I'll never give up on." Naruto promised. 

"Then you'll be at that for a long time." I said, before taking off. I heard Sasuke fall and the poison from Sakura's kunai finally began to affect Naruto. _"But not as long as everyone thinks. Bye, kit."_


End file.
